Slytherin Potter: The Philosopher's Stone - Book 1
by TheExist
Summary: Second Book Released on my Profile! This is the first book in an eventual series. Harry Potter was the boy who stopped the Dark Lord. What would happen if he became friends with the Malfoy family and joined Slytherin? How would that affect the future? Dark!Harry Slytherin!Harry It isn't perfectly the same as the books. First big difficulty end of Chp: 3
1. New Beginnings

**Slytherin Harry Potter: The Philosopher's Stone - Book 1**

**A/N: This fanfiction is based on a book written by J.K Rowling called "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". I have always loved the books and I thought I would write a fanfiction about him becoming a Slytherin and possibly even more! This book starts by repeating 'Chapter Five: Diagon Alley' in Madam Malkin's Shop. I hope you have a great time reading it and hopefully this will encourage more of the genre. I am not sure where to place this in accordance to the books as he is a Slytherin. It will be hard to develop him within the story line. Who knows? It might work out better than I can hope! **

**This is my first book guys. This is intended for those you have already read the Harry Potter series. If you haven't I definitely encourage for you to do so, JK Rowling is a brilliant author and proud creator of the Harry Potter Universe. Although this first chapter doesn't contain a lot of detail of my own i.e Looks of people, it will in the future due to the fact that these are all very well-known characters.**

**Please leave some feedback because I will continue this book, hopefully it leads Harry into some dark paths (who knows). Sorry for the exasperated introduction, without further lingering…**

**Chapter 1 – New Beginnings**

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leeky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling serious.

"See you in an hour, right here" replied Harry waving.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow.

Harry was fascinated by the boy, racing brooms! Something he couldn't have ever dreamed of or mentioned in the Dursley's. He'd be locked in his room for the rest of the Holidays with no food if he mentioned anything magical. The Dursley's hated magic.

They talked for a while all about magic and brooms and racing. Harry had grown quite found of the boy he met in the shop and so did the boy. The boy was fascinated about how he didn't know anything about magic and found out he was living with muggles after his parents had died.

"Who are you by the way?" the boy questioned impatiently "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

"Harry, Harry Potter" he stammered.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes, stunned by the boy in-front of him, smiling. Draco proffered his hands saying "Are you really?"

Harry blushed not knowing how the boy knew him "Yes. How do you know me?"

Draco was so excited that when he was finished he rushed out of the door. Harry had just finished up, paid for his robes and saw Draco again with his father.

"Look father look! It's Harry Potter!" He pointed.

Mr Malfoy was a tall man with very pale blonde hair. He smiled down at Harry as he couldn't believe his eyes. "Rude to point Draco. I have an idea" he said "How about we help show you around the place dear boy-"

"-I was being showed around by a man named Hagrid… Quite tall?" Harry replied as Lucius grabbed him and began walking with him to look at the brooms.

"I won't take a no for an answer" He smiled "That man couldn't tell the difference between a boy and a goat Potter I wouldn't be mixing with those sorts of people"

Harry didn't want to argue, he really wanted to see brooms and know more about the Malfoy's however he did feel a bit bad leaving Hagrid behind.

"How about I go grab you another pile of books and you boys can look at the brooms and maybe even buy some potion equipment" Mr Malfoy said.

The two boys nodded "meet you two at the broom shop back here in no less than twenty minutes!"

He enjoyed chatting with Malfoy, his first ever friend. After buying some recommended potion ingredients and the cauldron, the two boys made a dash to look at the racing brooms. A group of young children, not much younger than Harry, were staring hands pressed against the glass to the shop staring at broom

"-Wow" He overheard "The new nimbus two thousand. The fastest broom in the whole of London-"

"-No!" another boy said "The fastest broom in the entire world!"

When they entered the shop they looked around at comets and Malfoy looked proud and pointed to one of them "I have a Comet Two Sixty!"

It felt like such a sort time that they were looking at the brooms until Lucius Malfoy walked back in and he was accompanied by another woman. She stretched out her hand and said "Narcissa Malfoy. Most pleased to meet your acquaintance." She looked rather attractive. She had pale blonde hair, just like Lucius

Harry accepted the hand shake and smiled "Pleased to meet you also Mrs Malfoy".

They asked all sorts of questions to Harry. He talked about how he was tormented and beaten as a child by Muggles. Mr Malfoy could only agree, muggles were terrible in his eyes and he was going to make sure that Harry believed it also. He sounded very arrogant and without pity. He hated them and he wasn't going to hide it. Lucius dropped the books into Harry's cauldron. When he reached for his pocket however he was stopped by Lucius' hand.

"-You cannot return there Harry," said Lucius "I won't allow it. They treat you like a mudblood!" Before he could even ask what it was "Wizards born from muggles" he frowned "You are worth a lot more than that dear boy please you could stay-"

Before Lucius could invite him over he was cut short by Hagrid "Harry!" he shouted "What are you doing out all by yourself" He didn't even notice the Malfoy's.

"Hagrid don't worry, this is my new friend… Draco Malfoy and his parents," Hagrid couldn't believe what was before his eyes.

"No! I won't have you mixing with these people"

"Who are you to decide who he talks to Hagrid?" Slithered Lucius "Are you the boy's guardian?"

"I... errmm…"

"I thought not, you left the boy all on his own. I shall take it from here"

"But… Dumbledore sent me tur look after Harry, I would never let anyone hurt him"

"-It's ok Lucius… I-"Interrupted Harry seeing Hagrid cry.

"Now, now boy, just because a dog is crying doesn't mean you should through him a bone". Lucius said "Hagrid here isn't even allowed to use magic are you? Would you care to explain why?"

Hagrid stood silent

"Thought not... I shall accompany the boy, I am sure Dumbledore won't mind. I am part of the board of governors that run the school!"

With that they left to get everything else on their list.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place and was empty apart from a spindly chair where the Malfoys went to. Draco had already received his wand.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. An old man standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. He looked at the Malfoys with confusion but carried on "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." He moved closer to Harry "It was only yesterday that your mother was buying her first wand, and you father. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy made of willow."

He went to see what wand might suit Harry when suddenly one dropped out at the back. He picked it up, about to put it in back when he noticed what it was. "Hmmm… I wonder". He took the box with him and gave it to Harry "Well, go on then! Give it a whirl!"

Harry took the wand, He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it wishing down through the dusty air and a stream of green and silver sparks shot from the end like a firework, reminded Harry of what Draco said about Slytherin, the same colours as that house. "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious"

Harry was puzzled.

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar!"

"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew… we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great. The wand chooses the wizard Harry, never forget that."

Harry shivered. Lucius smiled when Harry wasn't looking. What a good idea he had in mind. Best friend with Harry Potter his son would be and he was proud of himself.

As they left Lucius grabbed Harry by the shoulders and smiled "I have an idea Mr. Potter. You can stay with us for the month rather than live with those… Muggles" He sneered near the end "Where do you live at Harry?"

"4 Privet Drive, Surrey" He replied "Why do you want to know?"

"Brace yourself. You might throw up the first time… "

Before Harry could question Lucius had grabbed the rest of his family and had appeared outside Harry Potters home.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this one. I for one had a great time writing it. Tell me what you think by leaving me a review and you will definitely see more of me very soon! It may seem a lot like the book now but as soon as they get onto the train it will all be different. Leave any suggestions and sorry if I insulted Hagrid, it's just the way Lucius acts… I tried to depict him as best as I could.**

**I do plan to do this for many more books all of which will be considerably lengthy. Sorry if this Chapter is a little bit on the short side. Please Review!**


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 2 – Malfoy Manor**

Harry went through this sick, sketchy flash and within an instant they had appeared in-front of the drive of the Dursley's. Harry toppled over, fainting. Lucius knew this was going to happen and caught him. It wasn't the easiest first time around apparating. There was no sign of the Dursley's car and the house seemed empty, they probably hadn't arrived home yet after their journey to that stupid house in the middle of an Island.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Lucius laughed "We just apparated"

"What's that?" asked Harry resisting the urge to through up.

"It's how we wizards travel" replied Draco "We're too young to do it, so father brought us with him"

Harry was amazed. _I love magic, it's brilliant_.

"Dobby!" Lucius called. A tiny elf appeared in-front of him. "Prepare the guest room; Mr Potter will be staying". Dobby stared for a moment at the boy and poof, he was gone.

They walked up to the house and Lucius gave it a tap with his cane. The cane was rather odd; it had a snakes tip like Slytherin house. There was no reply, no movement in the house whatsoever.

"OK Harry, your first magic lesson" Lucius said "If you say _alohomora_ the door will open"

Harry took out the wand he just got out of his cauldron and pointed at the lock and said _alohomora. _Nothing. "Come on boy! Keep trying" after a few unsuccessful attempts the unlocked began to turn and they stepped inside. "Excellent, a simple spell but I am not shocked you could do that. Easily said you are of magic blood, a mudblood could never do such magic."

Harry nodded and blushed with embarrassment. He had learned all of the derogatory terms by this time and started to say them himself. "Thank-you Mr Malfoy, those mudbloods don't even deserve magic if they couldn't do that." Harry didn't realise his mother was a muggle born student or that it was rude and insulting, so had no harm in using it. They entered the house and after checking that it was empty he ran up the stairs to get his stuff. Draco followed quickly behind and a house elf was already up there.

"Hello Mr Potter Sir!" It said "My name is Ezar"

"What are you doing in my room?" Harry snarled

"I am a house-elf! My allegiance is to the Malfoy's sir" cowered Ezar "I am here to pack your things sir"

Harry apologised and allowed it to carry on to the task it was given.

"-kept them in there? Filthy muggles I will see they get their punishment" He overheard Lucius as he was climbing down the stairs "Oh Harry. I see you've met another one of my house elves"

Harry nodded and smiled. "How does this work exactly? Don't I need permission to go home with you otherwise it's a kidnap?"

"Don't worry, I got the Minister to send me these muggle fostering documents" He replied "We will soon be your guardian; I just need your Aunt and Uncles signature. Don't worry it's nothing too serious, it's just to make sure you can live with us and go to all of your school trips!" Harry blinded by joy couldn't see the cunning plan behind Lucius' smile.

After getting all of his possessions sorted they decided to wait around a half hour, if they didn't arrive they were going to leave. Harry turned on the TV and put his feet up gesturing for them to sit down. The news channel came up and a brown haired middle aged woman appeared on the screen

_Top Story_

_A total of seventeen children have been snatched across the country from London, Edinburgh, Cardiff, Cornwall, Belfast , Durham and Essex. Police are in an outrage over this scandal and-_

"What is this rubbish?" Mr Malfoy asked "Is this the muggles equivalent to "The Daily Prophet?"

"It's a Television you can-"Harry began until he heard a car driving up the yard. He quickly snatched the remote and turned it off. He peered out the window.

"Oh Dud-ders are you tired too? Don't worry dear we will get you-"He interrupted "Why isn't my keys working?!" He swung the door open and he crept back "IS SOME ONE IN HERE? SHOW YOURSELF!"

Lucius Malfoy walked up to the door followed by his family while Harry slowly trailed behind. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? GET OUT, GET-"

"Now let's just all calm down" Lucius snarled "We're talking the boy with us; you have treated him like a farm animal. This boy is famous! A hero!" He pushed the documents stomach. "Sign here and this is all over" He pulled out his quill.

"I am not touching that disgusting magic nonsense" Vernon retorted "Let me get my pen. We're going on Holidays Petunia, a celebration a Potter free life!" He rushed for his pen in the kitchen and came back and signed the sheet.

"How dare you insult Potter like that, you insolent fool!" Lucius towered over Vernon at least by two foot. "Bring the boys back home dear; I will deal with these animals"

"Wait-"Harry said and he was gone.

* * *

><p>They appeared outside a huge building. It had a hedge which covered the front entrance large towers surrounded the roof of the building. It was at least four stories high and approximately twenty windows at the front alone with pillars guarding the entrance way. There was a fountain on the walkway and at the top were four snakes spewing out water. Harry gasped as he was shaking and turned pale from the apparaition, he felt so dizzy as if he had spun around a thousand times. It didn't seem to affect the other which made Harry feel better, at least he would get used to it.<p>

"Thi ssss is ss amaa azinggg!" Harry tried to say _this is amazing_, but the words didn't seem to come out right.

"Welcome to our home Mr Potter" Narcissa smiled "Let's go see your new room"

They stepped inside the house and he was immediately stunned. As soon as he walked in there was red carpet with a staircase leading up and around either side. He had seen pictures of Buckingham Palace and this was definitely better. The room to the right was a sort of lounge area with black sofas and mantelpieces full trophies and awards passed throughout History. To the left was another room full of awards and a library of books. They climbed two flights of stairs and went into the room which was beside the room labelled 'Draco'.

"It's all yours" Narcissa smiled "Go on, open it!"

He opened the door and gasped at the room. It had to be at least the size of the Durlsey's upstairs alone. A massive bed with brown pillars and white covers and had fabric hanging from the top was centred on the left. _My new room _he thought _I never have to live in that house again!_ The family had left him in privacy while he got settled to wait for Mr Malfoy's arrival home. The last thing on his mind right now was the Dursley's or what was going to happen to him.

He set his cauldron, books and other equipment on the shelves and jumped onto the massive bed. This is the life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks for all the follows and favourites! A special thanks to Darth Lumiya Skywalker for giving me a few tips on how to write Fan-Fiction and how Narcissa's hair is actually pale blonde only. Thanks Le Diablo Blanc2 for a review as well. You guys are all amazing so I have treated you with another Chapter. It might be all I am going to post for tonight but another one might come out. Thanks for all the support. Don't worry; Ron, Hermione and especially Ginny are out of the good books this time.**

**Please tell me if you want the chapters shorter or longer or any other feedback! :) I like to leave the story on something to look forward to... this time; what did Lucius do?!**

**Thankssss *snaky sound***


	3. Interference

**Chapter Three – Interference**

Harry felt alive. A massive burden has been taken away from his shoulders the past two days. He found out he was a wizard, whenever his parents had died from a powerful Wizard more powerful than a baby but somehow he managed to live. He was descended from the Potters, a long line of wizards dating back as far as the Malfoy's. The Dursley's were out of the picture, he had fostering documents to prove it. Harry's first ever friend Draco was going to be in Slytherin and he hoped he was going to be put there too.

After settling in Harry climbed downstairs along with his potion book "Magical Drafts and Potions" and decided to read it as he awaited the return of Draco's father Lucius. Whenever he eventually reached the bottom floor he had found that Lucius had already arrived home and was conversing with his wife Narcissa. Lucius heard his footsteps easily; he wasn't trying to be quiet, and quickly changed the topic.

"-You will tell the boy" Lucius said "We need to make sure he feels welcome. Oh Harry nice to see again! How is this room?"

"Splendid Mr Malfoy sir, thank-you very much for your very kind benevolence" smiled Harry "This has never happened to me before"

"You're must welcome Harry, a famous boy like you shouldn't be living with those ignorant people"

"What happened to them anyway?"

Out of the window an Owl swooped into the room dropping the paper, Lucius gave it a few Knuts and handed it to the Owl. "Would you look at that, Front Page?"

_**Malevolent Muggles Sentenced to Life**_

_For the past eleven years Harry Potter has been living at Four Privet Drive, Surrey. Upon his parents death; Albus Dumbledore sentenced him to eleven years of torture, starvation and torment. It was not until, the hero, Lucius Malfoy found him alone in the middle of Diagon Alley, only then he did receive justice. Upon rescuing the boy Mr Malfoy showed him around the shops, got him all of his school equipment and brought him back to his home then he saw the horror that was his home. For almost eleven years our young hero Harry was living under the staircase of his Aunt and Uncles house, locked away with spiders._

_We have a statement from Mr Malfoy himself "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it, young Mr Potter was living under the stairs, most nights starved and tortured for being a wizard. How could I simply let this happen? I had to stop it."_

_The family rights as guardians to the child have been stripped and as the closest relative, and by the boy's preference, he has been put under the guardianship of the Malfoy family due to his cousin being Narcissa Malfoy herself. Such a kind family they are to take him in with such pride as if he was their son. Investigation into Dumbledore's involvement and what was the extent of the damage he knew is currently going under trial. The family have been found going mad, searching for the boy, trying to hunt him down. They are currently undergoing extensive treatment in a mental hospital and there are claims they are under the imperious curse. No such evidence has been founded yet. Their son Dudley has a pig tail thought to have been given by one Rubeus Hagrid after founding the boy. After opening the Chamber of Secrets in his second year of Hogwarts it is thought that he cast the curse on the family son and a separate trial is under negotiation with him. _

Harry stared blankly at the page. He was in complete awe and shock that Albus Dumbledore knowingly did this to him and that Mrs Malfoy was his cousin.

"Thank-you for giving me the truth, you're all such wonderful people" Harry smiled.

Narcissa and Lucius couldn't help but grin back "You're my cousin Harry; I couldn't bear myself if I let anything happen to you dear"

"Run along now Harry and read your book. If I know correctly the Potions Master Severus Snape loves to give pop quizzes on the first day and awards a lot of house points!" Lucius ordered.

Harry smiled and ran down to the sofa and read his book carefully taking in as much as possible. Draco joined him a short time later, but was anxious to show off his flying skills.

"Come on Harry, we have a month to get ready for school. Its perfect weather for flying, you'll love it… trust me!" Draco snapped impatiently

"Alright, alright… Mr Malfoy, Can we go out on the brooms?"

Lucius gave a nod and said "Oh course Harry, this is your home now the house is yours to please you. I am off to head for work; I have important inquiries to make on Dumbledore. I can't believe he runs the school!"

He felt exhilarating flying the brooms, upon grabbing the brooms Harry rocketed into the air going faster than any car or train he had seen before. Although Draco's broom went slightly faster he could just about manage to keep up while having fun. This was far better than studying books. He flew for what felt like hours until Mrs Malfoy called them down for dinner.

They popped off the brooms just before entering the house they weren't to fly brooms in the house, it was too dangerous. They went through to the door on the right and then the next room forward there was a massive dining room with a table that could fit more than twenty people there however they all set closely enough to each other.

"So, what does Mr Malfoy work as?" asked Harry trying to make conversation

"He works as a Board of Governor to the school and also as an advisor to the Minister of Magic" Narcissa explained "Did you boys have fun outside?"

"Yeah it was great" said Malfoy "I don't often get to fly brooms outside"

"Yes your father was a brilliant chaser back in his day for Hogwarts. One of the best"

* * *

><p>It had been a month of Holidays for Draco and Harry, every day that summer topped any day he had at the Dursley's. It wasn't until he got up one morning, the morning he would have to leave on the train to Hogwarts, when Mr Malfoy called him into his study room. Harry knocked on the door and he said "Enter".<p>

"Hello Mr Potter. I just wanted to talk to you about some of the issues you might have in Hogwarts." Mr Malfoy explained "Although Mr Dumbledore has been found guilty he is still Headmaster at Hogwarts for now." Harry gave a brief nod, not wanting to interrupt him "You can't trust any teacher, sometimes not even Professor Snape. If you are put in Slytherin house I am sure that a lot of other students might not like you due to your ambitions, how cunning you are and perceptive. They will envy you Mr Potter, that's the only problem with being great

"I also want to let you know that you are part of the Malfoy family now, anything you wish to know you can send us an owl at any time. I took the Liberty to buy you one as a belated birthday present and keep me updated on any problems you have" He continued "Don't trust anyone not inside the Slytherin house, sometimes not all of those students as well. You will do well Mr Potter and never forget where you loyalties lie, Draco can also help you"

Harry was in complete shock, the snowy owl was so beautiful all he could say was "I will name it Hedwig"

"One last thing Harry, I didn't want to tell you this until you knew how much we cared for you… no matter what. Your mother was a born from two muggle parents. It's nothing to be ashamed of, just don't let it hinder you academically you can still be great. You-Know-Who did very great things; debatably terrible, but very great and he only had one wizarding parent."

Harry almost broke into a sob, feeling dirty and disgusted with himself. Why him? He ran to his room to pack.

* * *

><p>After reaching platform nine and three quarters the boys said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Malfoy and they started to board the train. People on the train could only stare at him as they entered the first empty compartment. The seats were quite comfortable and as they waved goodbye an elderly woman with a trolley came by with sweets, Harry didn't recognise much apart from 'Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans' which he had plenty of at Malfoy Manor. Later, a boy in ginger hair came past and knocked on the door.<p>

"Is it true then, are you Harry Potter?" The boy asked

"Yes, and you are?" Harry replied

"I'm –"he began until Draco interrupted him

"-Let me guess; red hair, and a hand me down robe… you must be a Weasley"

"And you are?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy"

"My father has told me all about your family… Bloody pure blood extremists"

"I don't care what your father thinks" Draco insulted almost shouting "Let me guess, your father works for the 'Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office' you couldn't make enough money to live with that poor job"

"Yeah" Harry continued "Mr Malfoy has told me all about you people. You disgrace the wizard name"

Ron stood in complete shock at what Harry had just said. Of all people in the world to side with Lucius Malfoy, he never thought it would ever be him. Conceding defeat he left the compartment in almost a sob, not wanting to sound weak.

After a great ride on the train he met Malfoy's friends Crabbe and Goyle. They never came visit over the Holidays because they were away on Holidays, and maybe because Draco just wanted to see Harry this summer, but they seemed an odd pair… preferring brute force rather than intellect, it might just come in handy.

* * *

><p>The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"<p>

Harry simply gave the look that said; I know what happened, referring to the Chamber of Secrets and walked on. When they arrived at the castle and walk up many flights of stairs and she began to explaining the normal procedure about Houses'. Harry tried to think of something else due to the fact that he already read and was told about this by the Malfoy's.

After a few minutes almost everyone was sorted. When Draco's name was called he stepped forward awaiting his inevitable sorting. The hat barely touched his head when it yelped "SLYTHERIN".

A few other people were sorted and then Professor McGonagall called "Potter, Harry!"

The room was instantly quiet and Harry stumbled forward, a little bit nervous, butterflies in his stomach and then he sat on the very tall stool and put the hat on his head. People started to whisper; _the real Harry Potter, can this be true?_

"Difficult. Very... difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Quite smart, into books… No not Ravenclaw, somewhere else. There is talent, A my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst of prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where to put you"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool, thinking of his time in Malfoy Manor, the life he wants to live up to.

"Yes Slytherin would be great, you are ambitions. Nothing ever catches your eyes. You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that… SLYTHERIN!"

The whispers ended and the entire Slytherin Table stood up in applause shouting "We got Potter!" Professor Quirrell and Snape looked especially amazed and Albus Dumbledore stood up

"Hold on, hold on. Wait just a moment." He shouted, but the applause continued "SILENCE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you enjoyed the chapter guys. I had to skip some parts so I didn't bore people who have read it all before. I had to make room for this cliff-hanger on the end where Dumbledore begins interfering; more than what is good for him. Please leave and rating and you will hear more very soon!**

**Thanks :)**


	4. The Potions Master

**The Potions Master**

"_Hold on, hold on. Wait just a moment." He shouted, but the applause continued "SILENCE!"_

The entire hall went silent. "Harry… You can't join Slytherin?" Dumbledore continued "You stopped the Dark Lord!"

Harry looked up at the professor in disgust. Lucius was right; Dumbledore was trouble. "You put me in a home full of muggles. They tortured me and you knew it. The letter you sent to me was addressed to 'cupboard under the stairs' how dare you talk about where my loyalties lie"

The hall gasped.

Although Severus didn't quite understand why Harry was in his house, the potion master stood up and questioned "Surely Dumbledore you cannot, overrule the decision of the Sorting Hat". Professor Quirrell also stood up and stammered "Heaa –aa –dmaster sssss-surelyyy y-ouu ca-nnn-ot s-say suucch thhingss aa-abouttt P-P-otter?" _Headmaster surely you cannot say such things about Mr Potter._

Dumbledore thought hard. How could this be? _Great,_ Harry thought_, the dim-witted Dumble-dork has really done it this time. _Harry walked smiling in self-praise, the entire Slytherin house cheered on their feet. They stamped their feet on the ground, roaring and shouting. "Mr Potter!" Dumbledore called but he ignored and sat beside Draco, the only person he knew, and they continued to laugh and ignored Dumbledore's calling. The teacher to the direct right of Dumbledore, who acted like the Headmistress, whispered something to Dumbledore and forced him to sit. "Continue with the sorting then"

A few more students were sorted but Harry was more interested in who was in his own house. A boy stood up, Head of the Quidditch team, stood up and gestured his hand to Harry "Flint, Marcus Flint". Harry openly accepted the handshake and smiled. He really loved Quidditch and hoped he was picked for it. However it was very unlikely due to the fact that first years couldn't have a broomstick. Blaise Zabini was sitting opposite him and also said "Hello". Pansy Parkinson decided to sit beside Harry; after all he was the boy-who-lived she couldn't think of a better person to talk to. Harry quite liked her and had fallen for her need of attention. They talked and ate with each for what seemed like hours and when they were finally called to go back to their dormitory's they stopped talking to catch up with the rest of the group.

"First year Slytherins follow me!" One of the prefects called "I am Gemma Farley and I will be your guide for this evening." There was about eight to ten Slytherins following her "First year Slytherins in the Dungeons… come on!" When they finally reached the door to the dormitory's Gemma said "Ok, to get into our common room you have to use the password _Salazar Seal_… Never tell this password to anyone!"

They all nodded in appreciation and entered. It was an amazing sight. There was a hot stoked fire place on the left, a couple of tables in the corner for studying and a few black sofas mainly aligned in the direction of the fireplace. There were stairs at the back leading down to a few rooms, obviously their living quarters, and then the guide stopped at the fireplace.

"If you would all take a seat" She said and tapped her foot impatiently "I am Gemma Farley, as mentioned earlier, and I am one of your senior prefects. Down there" she pointed "is the dormitories, boys on the left girls on the right, this is the common room where you can do work, talk and generally hang out. Currently the other prefect is sick due to a Quidditch match at home where a bludger almost knocked out his hand so Professor Snape has decided to talk to you today"

Professor Snape gave them an exasperated lecture; "It is of paramount importance that everyone in this room succeeds. As a Slytherin we were born to be great, to be ambitious and cunning. I recommend that everyone reads up before what they do in class so that they are ahead of everyone and to study at the end of the year so no filthy mudbloods do better than you. We have a reputation to hold, people will try and dissuade and weaken us but as a team, together we can stand strong. There is to be no rule breaking and never show any weakness or show a broken bond in public, fighting between one-another is for the common room and no-where else!"

After a final speech by him regarding sleeping times and the tight schedule, he finally finished with "Potter I would like to talk to you in private"

Harry made a groaning sound and followed the Potions Master to the side.

"Harry" he said "Don't let what Dumbledore say to you discourage you. I don't know why you were picked for this house but it is definitely for a reason, the Sorting Hat is never wrong."

Harry just smiled "You can't discourage someone who hadn't any respect for you in the first place now can you?" and he walked off following his friends to their dormitories. When he reached his bed, evident by his luggage on top, he stayed immediately got to sleep due to their really busy day.

* * *

><p>They all got up very early in the morning at half seven. Classes started at nine and breakfast started at eight. When Harry woke up Blaze, Crabbe and Goyle had already gotten up and were changed, which gave time for him to converse with Theorde Nott.<p>

"Hey" they boy said "I am Theorde Nott. I have heard a lot of things about you Harry, stunned me why you were chosen to be in Slytherin" He made it sound grand and honourable "But it's good to have you in the same house as me. " He sneered "I can't really blame you for the death of You-Know-Who, you were a baby"

"Pleased to meet you" Harry got up to get changed "So what is our first class?"

"Potions" He smiled "At least not something like Herbology or something, right?"

"Yeah" He laughed.

* * *

><p>As they made their through their dormitories down into the Great Hall they were stared at by everyone that they passed. People were whispering; <em>can't believe Potter is in Slytherin <em>and _Yay, the one that destroyed him, has come to bring him back_ as well as _Ughh, another Mini-Deatheater _

It felt odd to Harry having everyone stare at him. In his old school if someone even mentioned Harry they were beaten up by Dudley's gang of hooligans… the unwanted attention felt good to Harry, he has never been this well known in his life. He took a seat beside one of the girls in his year he forgot and started talking.

"Oh hey Harry, how are you?" she asked

"I'm good thanks!" He replied

"Forgotten my name have you?"

"Yep – sorry"

"It's alright, not everyone can be as well-known as you are" She held out her hand "Daphne, Daphne Greengrass. Let's start again"

He shook her hand and replied "Harry, Harry Potter. It's a pleasure"

It was extremely awkward for Harry as he saw both Pansy and Daphne stare down each other to talk to Harry. It looked like Pansy was winning, her family roots go further and he is more controlling. Used to getting what she wants. A white owl then flew into the room holding a letter in its beak, it was Hedwig. It carried a note saying

_Dear Harry,_

_I just want to clear things up with the business in Diagon Alley. I don't trust the Malfoys and they aren't very nice people, trust me, they used to work for You-Know-Who. How about you come down to my hut on Friday afternoon for tea, I know you have it off._

_Hagrid_

Harry showed the letter to his friends, they all laughed, just as Draco was walking into the Great Hall, writing a reply was going to be easy

_Dear Hagrid_

_Dumbledore set you up to this, didn't he? You have failed to tell me many, many things including the reason you were not allowed to use magic. I trust the Malfoys, they help me when I am in need and are very nice people. There is a difference between being under the imperious curse and purposefully killing a mudblood. Myrtle was her name wasn't it?_

Harry didn't bother to write his name because of the commotion that was happening, Gringotts was broken into. It was the same day, and the same vault, that Hagrid had emptied with a little tiny package. Harry didn't know what to think of what was just said; he had to find out what was in that package. He continued on the letter

_If you want to redeem yourself you better start coughing up the truth, what is inside the package that we took out of Gringotts? Also, that is my owl… I didn't give you permission to use it._

Whenever he sent Hedwig away he realised that was going to have to rush down to the dungeons to get to potions. He got in just in-time and took a seat beside Malfoy who was sitting with him. Harry didn't like the fact that he had to have his class with the Gryffindor's. When Harry sat down Snape barged into the room from the back, very dramatically, and stood at the top.

"Would you look at this" He said "Harry Potter, our new celebrity. The Gryffindor half of the class started to laugh. "Tell me what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Harry easily recalling what he read in the potions book "It would make a sleeping potion so powerfully that it is called Draught of the Living Dead"

The laughter from the other end of the classroom immediately silenced. Snape smiled, a little shocked, and said "Very good, ten points to Slytherin. Tell me… Where would you look if I asked you to get me Bezoar"

Harry again recalling the facts simply said "It's what cures most poisons; it is taken from the stomach of a goat and is a stone"

"Correct, ten points to Slytherin" He wondered "Weasley… What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Weasley looked puzzled as he didn't have a clue what any of this meant "-I-I … I don'ttt k-know Ss-irr" He stammered; _I don't know sir_

"Mr Potter?"

"It's taken from the same plant; it goes by the name Aconite"

"Excellent, another ten points to Slytherin and twenty points to be deducted from Gryffindor for your lack of knowledge when your classmates can rhyme it off… What aren't you writing this down WEASLEY?"

The Slytherins just laughed at the Gryffindor student. Those questions where simple. Malfoy simply put "I doubt his hand-me-downs actually include those pages sir." They all couldn't control their laughter.

"Another time boys" Snape said and they became quiet. Snape had this charm for keeping a class quiet. They rambled on about what they just discussed, a lot of which Harry already knew, and were told they were going to be brewing next week and to read-up on chapter one if they haven't already.

They made their way back to the Great Hall for lunch before having to head to Defence against the Dark Arts, a subject that Harry knew he would like. An old tawny owl swooped into the room carrying a letter which was dropped onto Harry's table.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry I can't tell you anything about that, it's between Professor Dumbledore and Mr Nicholas Flamel. Also, Dumbledore wants to speak with you in private in his office tonight at seven o'clock. The password is Acid Pops._

Harry could have sworn he heard that name before. He tried to recall it on his way to his next class. When they arrived at the door Professor Quirrell was awaiting their arrival. It was an incredibly boring class because all he did was stutter throughout it, what kind of dim-wit would hire this guy to teach. He set homework, and promised there would be a practical lesson next week on Jinx's and that they should all read up on it.

He went straight to the library when class was over to read up on Nicholas Flamel… Who was this man?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks a lot for all the feedback. Don't forget to follow and favourite the story so that you can get an update when the next chapter comes out :). You will hear from me very soon. Have a nice day! Reviews are very much appreciated with any suggestions you can give me! xD Don't forget to share with friends :D**


	5. Last Meal

**Last Meal**

**A/N This is a bonus chapter because mostly it will only be followers who will see this first due to the fact that I won't be on page number one unless I post this tomorrow. Thanks a lot to all those following, this is your reward... If you haven't already why don't you follow this and make sure to not miss a single Chapter! I hope you have as much time reading it as I am going to have writing it. **

* * *

><p><em>He went straight to the library when class was over to read up on Nicholas Flamel… Who was this man?<em>

After a terrible attempt of finding out more about this man, Harry decided to head to dinner. In an hour Harry would have to leave for Dumbledore's Office which wasn't far from the Great Hall. Pansy Parkinson was talking to him about the flying lessons. In a few days Harry would have to go out to the school grounds and take the flying lessons with Gryffindor's.

"Great" said Harry darkly "I get to show off my flying skills which I learned over the summer in front of them"

He was looking forward to this more than anything "Weasel and that Granger they will look right a fool" She snarled "I know guys are the best at Quidditch probably in our year!"

The only thing Malfoy could talk about was flying. He continually complained over the fact that first years weren't actually allowed their own broomsticks which in turn meant they couldn't try out for the Quidditch team without explicit permission from their head of house. Anyone that wasn't from a muggle family constantly talked about these flying lessons and how they never needed them and a couple of Half-Bloods could only talk about a sport called soccer which befuddled Draco and Pansy.

Harry left to go to Dumbledore's office just when an owl came in for Longbottom. He was pure-blood whom his relatives thought to be a Squib; someone with magic parents but without the ability to do magic.

* * *

><p>When Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office, there was Gargoyle there whom guarded the office. "Acid Pops" he exclaimed and the Gargoyle started to move clockwise and revealed a staircase. Harry stepped onto the first step and then it moved him up like an escalator only it was in a spiral staircase manner. Upon reaching the top he knocked and a voice spoke "Enter". Harry opened the door and it revealed an enormous room. It had almost as many books as the library and a very posh desk with notes scribbled on it, obviously made out of mahogany. Although it was light out the room still seemed to be a little dark, and there were moving portraits of what seemed to be previous Headmasters and Mistresses.<p>

The headmaster was sitting at his desk which was above a few steps and the biggest desk he had ever seen. He had about five books opened and was just finishing a note with his quill. He sat it down and said "Hello Harry"

"Headmaster, you wished to see me?"

"Yes" He continued "I was quite intrigued to here that you declined the request to meet Hagrid for a cup of tea in his hut. It may not be any of my business but I feel like you are hanging around with the wrong sort of people. Although the Ministry of Magic say that Lucius was under the _imperious_ curse I have gotten to have the feeling it isn't true."

"You are right Headmaster" Harry admitted

Dumbledore's eyes lit up "So you agree then Harry?"

"Yes" Harry said and the Headmaster eyes lit up "It isn't any of your business" Harry was proceeding to get up

"Wait" The Professor said "Ok. It is your life and your decision; I won't press it any further. I would first like to apologise for the scene I created during the Sorting; the hat's decision never falters. Secondly, for knowingly and willingly putting you into a family like that as a baby, I will not deny Professor McGonagall told me otherwise but I felt it better to not grow up with everyone knowing your name. Lastly, please note Mr Potter your parents and I were the best of friends during the war and we fought together side by side. If there is anything you need to get off your chest or anything troubling you please don't fret to come to me, I can help you with anything you need. "

Harry nodded

"So this there anything you would like to talk about Mr Potter?"

"No"

Dumbledore waited a moment stumped on what to say "You may go back to your friends again then. Forget you even heard the name Nicholas Flamel, Hagrid has a thing that when under pressure talks too much, too much for his own good."

As Harry closed the door behind him he could barely make out the sound of Dumbledore cursing and slamming his books on the ground distraught. He climbed down the stairs and saw the Great Hall was empty. Whatever was hiding in that package Hagrid took from that vault had to be in Hogwarts and knowing that it was related to Nicholas Flamel he had to find out what it was. Upon heading to the dungeons he was greeted by a couple of first years both from Gryffindor

"Wow, wow… Where are you going Mr Potter?" One of the boys asked blocking his path

Neither of them was ginger, so not a Weasley, so he attempted to brush past him without talking to them. The other grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against a wall violently. He shouted for help and yet no one could hear. They put their hand over his mouth so he couldn't talk. Harry, feeling threatened, kicked his foot against the guy which made him back off for a second giving him time to run for it. He recognised both of them in his potions class as Dean and the other Seamus or something. They hurried after him catching up very quickly. Professor Snape who thought he had heard something was already up and was standing at the top of the stairs. Red sparks emerged from his wand and stunned the two boys allowing Harry to say the password and enter the common room.

"What are you doing pestering this boy?" He shouted

"W-W-e-"they tried

"Two weeks detention and fifty points will be deducted each" Snape smiled

They hung their heads in shame as Harry closed the common room door smiling. As he was walking in he walked straight into Pansy who was waiting for him. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there" He apologised trying to be polite.

"It's ok; we were so worried about you…" She sympathised "What happened with Dumbledore then?"

As they walked over to the rest of the group he began to explain what happened, how Dumbledore obviously realised he was wrong to do what he did, and how much he 'can be trusted'. He explained to them; he had his first and last chance of being trustworthy at the sorting. Harry called it a night due to the lack of homework he had and went to bed. Blaise sat on the bed opposite to Harry's and was the only other person in the room.

"Hello Harry" He said

"Blaise" Harry replied "We haven't got a chance to speak yet have we?"

"No. However I just wanted to say I agree with Theorde… You were just a baby when you killed him."

"No hard feelings then?" Harry questioned

"Nope, you're in my house since I can't hate you forever I might as well give in now" and Harry drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>A few days had past and it was three thirty in the afternoon on a Thursday. Neville Longbottom still had his Remembrall. They were escorted outside with Madam Hooch whom today decided to take Gryffindor's and Slytherins out for a flying lesson. Draco laughed and said "This is going to be easy, we have practised all summer"<p>

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked "Everyone please stand by a broomstick. Come on. Hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom and then to Draco. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles nothing like the brooms at Malfoy Manor.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say Up!"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harry's and Draco's broom immediately jumped to their hands but others like Granger and Longbottom's hadn't moved at all. They were both afraid.

They all mounted their brooms and within an instant Neville had expectantly taken off not being able to control his broom.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle. Malfoy saw him drop the Remembrall out of his pocket and picked it out of the ground when no one was looking. He started to fly too close to the forbidden forest and up around the castle.

WHAM – a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. He had a broken wrist and the Slytherins laughed as he was being dragged away from the scene by Madam Hooch. No sooner had she left and warned them to stay on the ground had Malfoy started. He took of Neville's Remembrall and started laughing.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins, including Harry, joined in. Dean was out on the pitch today and perked up saying "Give that here, Malfoy"

Harry and Draco smiled nastily

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about – up a tree?"

He took off on his broom no sooner Seamus had done the same. "No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble."

The Slytherins laughed and "Aww… Poor Granger is in love with Seamus" they all laughed pretending to cry and sob. When Seamus tried to tackle Malfoy, Harry got onto his broom to play a game of catch. Malfoy hurled the ball to the other end of the castle and Harry sped towards it like lightning, the same way as they had done during the summer. In a flash he caught the ball and spun around. Severus Snape who had been watching quickly ran out to the field and shouted "MR POTTER"

Immediately the laughing had stopped and Harry landed down on the broom "Come with me" his mouth rigid.

The Gryffindor's started to laugh as Harry left with Professor Snape, they were lead up to the Astronomy toward and Snape quickly knocked on the door "Could I borrow Flint for a moment professor?"

"Yes of course, Severus"

"Flint, I believe we have found a new Seeker!"

"We already have one Professor…"

"Yes, but remember what happened last year with that abysmal display?" Severus continued "Well let's just say that won't be happening again. The boy is a natural"

"Alright then Potter, see you at try-outs tomorrow" Flint grinned "What about a broom sir?"

"No worries I will sort it out, maybe we can bend the rules slightly" Severus now a little angry "Make sure I never see you rule breaking again Mr Potter, is this clear?"

"Yes Professor!" Harry cowered trying not to break a smile with his excitement.

* * *

><p>"You're going to become a Seeker?" said Pansy shocked<p>

"That's what Professor Snape said" Harry sighed like it was hard being so popular

"You must be the youngest Quidditch player in-"

"-A century"

They couldn't believe it. Malfoy was slightly jealous because he was the person that trained him up however he felt it was great to have his best friend as a seeker. Pansy Parkinson was awfully shallow trying to talk to Harry all the time because of his achievements. Some of the other girls were talking about her behind her back which made her furious; red with anger when she convinced one of the boys to tell her what was going on. Daphne Greengrass especially angry because of the incident a few days ago. Tracey Davis and Daphne decided to lure Harry away from her and began talking about Quidditch and when they eventually got tired they all went into their separate dormitories. It was lucky that Harry couldn't hear them arguing from the opposite side of the hall. He had a good night sleep and couldn't wait for try-outs tomorrow. He had forgotten all about Nicholas Flamel.

* * *

><p>In the Great Hall, when they woke up, they all decided to take their seats when Weasley, Granger, Longbottom and Dean came over laughing.<p>

"Is this your last meal before leaving Potter? Going back to your muggle parents?"

"Quite ironic coming from a group who have a mudblood with them, don't you think Draco? Obviously someone hasn't read the _Daily Prophet_" The rest of the Slytherins laughed in unison. At that moment Hedwig arrived with an oddly shaped object for Harry. "That must be me going now" picking up what seemed like a broom. He nodded to Professor Snape who was walking down to the table.

"Professor" Granger shouted "Harry's got a broom!"

"Isn't it evident that I gave Harry explicit permission to get a broom, if you had bothered to read the note Miss Granger you would've noticed it was from me" He continued "Harry's going to be trying out as a seeker for the house team"

"But sir-"

"-That will be twenty points from Gryffindor for testing my judgement"

The Slytherins laughed and made their way to the dungeons to open the broom.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who has left a review recently and all of these review and messages I have got with suggestions! I have fixed the little issue that there was with the Bezoar etc. Please keep following otherwise you won't see that I have left little bonus chapters! I have decided to make these slightly longer because of someone asking for it. <strong>

**Have a great evening/day dependant on where you live. In the UK it is like quarter past nine here. Please leave me reviews :D**


	6. The Midnight Duel

**The Midnight Duel**

**A/N I keep forgetting to do this, but this magical universe was created by JK Rowling and most characters are created by her. I am simply changing what is happening. If you haven't already, which I hope you have, please read the Harry Potter books. They are a work of art.**

* * *

><p><em>The Slytherins laughed and made their way to the dungeons to open the broom.<em>

When they arrived in the dungeons they immediately went into the first year dormitories to open the package. The note read:

_READ THIS FIRST: This contains your new Nimbus 2000 open it up in the Slytherin Dormitories, good luck today –Professor Snape_

Before Harry could finish reading it the boys had already begun ripping apart the packaging from the broom. It was amazing. The engraving at the top read _Nimbus 2000_. "Go on then Harry! Let's go out to the Quidditch field!"

They all scurried outside while people stared as they ran past looking at this brand new broom. They all took turns flying the broom, it was lightning fast something Draco, Blaise or Theorde had never seen. Crabbe and Goyle weren't there as they were most interested in staying at the Great Hall. When it finally came around to try-outs the only people contesting for Seeker was Harry and Terence Higgs.

"Ok, the game is simple. It's going to be best out of three" He continued "I am going to let the snitch go three times. The first person to catch it wins"

"Three…. Two… One…." And he let the snitch go.

The two men were flying around in circles waiting for a sighting of the snitch. All of Harry's friends were cheering him on. The first time Terence caught sight of a golden glow right behind Harry and raced towards him, when Harry noticed he was moving towards him when he looked behind him the snitch was staring blankly at his face and he seized it.

The second time Harry was spinning around he felt over confident so he starting doing loops around the hoops while Terence tried to get it sneakily because when he saw the snitch he started to slowly creep up on it. Harry realised what he was doing so when he crept towards it he raced towards him. Terence never noticed because he was too focused on getting it. Harry swooped over his head, because his broom was far superior over taking him was easy, and then yanked the snitch from the air. Terence jumped off the broom ready to break something; his reputation was ruined by a first year.

Harry swooped down by his friends and Pansy Parkinson almost attacked him with a hug which she beamed a smirk at the other girls upon receiving it. "You were brilliant Harry" she whispered

"Thanks"

"So Harry" Daphne started trying to divert attention from Pansy "How are we going to celebrate?"

"To the Great Hall" He sneered "I can't wait to shove it into that blood-traitors face"

They all cheered and left for the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the Great Hall they decided to go take a little detour while they made their way to the Slytherin table. They noticed that the Gryffindor's were already seated and eating so in two groups, both on either side of the table, they made their way there.<p>

"You were amazing Harry" Tracey Davis sneered as they walked up the to the table

"Yeah, Slytherin's new seeker-" Malfoy began

"-And youngest player in a century" Theorde finished

"You weren't this confident a few nights ago when we pinned you against the wall" Dean said trying to interrupt their joyfulness

"Yeah… you were almost in tears until Snape saved you"

"Oh really?" Malfoy said "Well, I am going to challenge you to a midnight duel tonight in the trophy room-"

"-But what about"

"-Are you too scared since Malfoy got you in flying lessons?" Harry laughed "You almost toppled over until he threw the Remembrall to me"

"Right, Ron's my second" Seamus said almost frightened

"Harry's mine" said Malfoy "Tonight, at midnight"

"Don't get caught" said Harry winking "We wouldn't Hermione to cry about you getting into trouble now would we?"

With that the Slytherin's left laughing "What does a second mean?" Harry asked Pansy quietly not wanting to draw attention about not knowing

"It basically means if Malfoy dies you take over" Pansy continued "But you guys don't know any dangerous spells so that won't happen. All you do is stand there and look confident"

"Right"

* * *

><p>"I bet they won't show" said Malfoy as the bells in the trophy room signalled midnight. The clocks continued to click but they never appeared. The room was completely dark, apart from a little bit of moonlight coming in through the window. Harry noticed one of the items, on collection, in the Trophy room<p>

_Tom Riddle_

_Special Award for Services to the School_

Then they heard very loud footsteps. At first they thought it was them but when they got closer they observed that it was only one pair.

"I know you're in here" Filch shouted.

"OH SHIT!" Harry whispered "THEY SNITCHED ON US"

"No worries, I have a plan" Malfoy began "Still got that Remembrall?"

"Yeah Snape never took it from me"

"Well when he comes in throw it over there and then run for it" He said pointing to the furthest away place from them.

The door slammed open.

"Come out boys" Filch began "They told me where you were"

Harry hurled the Remembrall over to the other side of the room making it sound like someone had tripped over there. As Filch went to investigate the two boys sneaked behind him, barely missing him.

As Harry left the room they could hear Filch shout "THEM BLOODY LIARS, I WILL GET THEM FOR THIS"

Realising that Filch was on their tails again they dashed up the stairs and back down to the Dungeons out of sight.

"That was a-"Malfoy said

"-Close one?" A familiar voice said behind them "It is very lucky that I found you instead of him. Due to your success in the house team I will let you go this time; once only. I never miss anything when it comes to my students or the Dungeons. You will do well to remember this"

"Thank-you Professor" They said in unison, completely petrified

"Run along now"

* * *

><p>Back in the common room the other boys were awaiting their return. "Bloody idiots never even showed!"<p>

"Really?" Blaise asked

"Yeah, Filch nearly got us but Harry had his Remembrall and I got him to throw it to the other side of the room" Malfoy explained "My father says he is a Squib, the dumb wit. I wish I could just kill that blasted cat of his"

They couldn't stop laughing.

Crabbe began snoring which drowned any further conversation. Harry was having a restless night, more excited about that how many insults they would be able to drown the boys in for not showing up. _Serves them right_, Harry thought, _stupid blood traitors_.

* * *

><p>Harry and his friends headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast before heading to Transfiguration at nine. Daphne threw her hand over Harry's shoulder and sat her head on his shoulder. Harry thought nothing over it because she was probably still waking up. Little did he know but she shot a glare at Pansy with a grin. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and Crabbe grabbed Ron by the neck and Goyle got Dean<p>

"Where the hell were you two last night?" Malfoy shouted

"Wwww-wwee" Dean began

"Save the excuses" Harry began "We heard you snitched on us"

"Yep… Filch went mad when he thought we weren't here" Draco continued

"We know." Ron explained "We have detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forrest. Someone has been drinking unicorn blood or something and we have to investigate it"

"Try get bitten by a werewolf-" Draco laughed

"-No that won't work!" Harry said "They failed at everything anyway"

"Ha! Try NOT to get bitten by a werewolf, or vampire… Even giant spiders" Pansy sniggered as they entire Slytherin group started laughing

"You are going too, right Hermione?" Tracey asked "Wouldn't want your boyfriend's best friend injured"

* * *

><p>When they entered transfiguration Professor McGonagall was already there awaiting their entrance. They were the first ones there so upon sitting his books down before Harry approach the Professor.<p>

"Professor" He asked

"Yes Mr Potter, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to say thank-you" He said innocently

"And why is this?" She looked up almost dazed

"Well firstly for settling Dumbledore in the Sorting" He continued "And I heard what you did the night he sent me to those muggles. You stood up to him and I appreciate that effort, considering how obnoxious he is"

"Well, I suppose you are welcome" She smiled and handed him a sheet of paper "Your paper that you wrote on-"

"-Transfiguration, Animagus and Metamorphmagus foundations"

"Yes" She answered. He read the paper. Scrawled in red ink at the top said; he had gotten an O (outstanding) in the paper.

"Thank-you Professor"

"Don't thank me Mr Potter I simply marked it"

He rushed to his seat trying to look composed as he read over the notes she had written on his paper. Things like spelling mistakes, punctuation errors and a one or two arguably incorrect points. Today they were going to learn about turning a match into a needle. After reading on it during the summer, Harry was more than prepared for this lesson. It was the first practical lesson they had.

It was extremely annoying hearing people continually saying _acus_. Whenever Harry felt he was ready to do it he clearly spoke the words trying not to mispronounce it like everyone else. Immediately the matchsticks tip shrunk slightly and formed a tip turning the whole object to a silver shiny needle. The Professor didn't bother to acknowledge it happened and was trying to get Hermione to do it first.

"Professor" Draco called "Harry's just gone ahead and done it!"

"Really?" she questioned "I never heard you actually say the spell Potter"

"Well unlike these people I never said it twenty times. With pure concentration you only have to do it once"

"Yes very good Mr Potter" She smiled impressed at what she had taught the student "Ten points to Gryff-"

"-Slytherin Professor" Pansy interrupted "You do know that… right?"

"Yes – sorry" She said "You just remind me so much of James that I just wasn't thinking. I used to teach your father Mr Potter 'tis all"

"Well think next time Professor" Harry tightened "I am not my father, nor will I ever be. If you think Dumbledore can fashion me into a weapon then you're wrong"

"Yes I-"

"-No you don't know. He thought that if he sent me to that HELL that I would blame it on Voldermort" people gasped at him using the name "I meant You-Know-Who… I don't blame him for that. He killed my parents. I don't know why he did, but he tried to kill me and failed, it isn't his fault that I was put into that place IT WAS DUMBLEDORE'S"

"Ok Mr Potter" She whimpered "I get your point"

Everyone started to whisper. Draco gave him a nudge to say _well done_ and Professor McGonagall felt quite embarrassed and scared of his little outbreak.

"Right" she called "Back to class"

"She just got told" Malfoy whispered, chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know this is a little bit shorter than usual but if I continue on it will go too far. I hope you had a great time reading this. If you missed the bonus Chapter make sure and follow/favourite because then you will get a notification saying that a new Chapter has been released. I appreciate all the feedback you give me and supportive comments which really gives me motivation to continue the story… **

**I hope you enjoyed how they got "Snitched" xD. Just trying to train Potter for Quidditch 'tis all.**

**Have a nice day/evening! :D**


	7. Hallowe'en

**Hallowe'en**

**A/N I realise that this is getting a little bit slow, getting to the point where they are moving day-by-day however it will be fast forwarding. He just has to get settled in first.**

* * *

><p>"<em>She just got told" Malfoy whispered, chuckling.<em>

Months had ticked by. It was a Halloween and every student was enjoying the Halloween feast. Filch was abnormally happy after seeing the boy's get the best detention yet, in the Forbidden Forrest, scared of their own shadow. It wasn't until Dumbledore had decided to give his speech did anyone realise but Professor Quirrell wasn't there. He was missing. Before Dumbledore stood up he whispered something into the Headmistress' ear and she knocked her spoon against her glass.

"Can I have your attention please" She spoke. Although it was almost in a whisper her voice seemed to echo through the hall instantly grabbing everyone's attention. "The Headmaster would like to say a few words"

Pansy, sitting beside Harry, let out a moan. Harry sniggered to himself, however she noticed and sent him a friendly nudge and smiled.

"Half a term has already gone" He began "As some as you may know Professor Flitwick has petitioned for a new choir to be made"

Professor Flitwick stood up and gave an awkward smile. Please near the middle and back had to stand up to see the scantiness that was Professor Flitwick.

"Thank-you Headmaster, if anyone is interested please during class talk to me at any time or simply head up to my office three doors down from the library" He then managed to take his seat.

"Ok then moving along. A lot of you may have noticed that Professor Quirrell isn't here; he had an urgent message from the Ministry later this morning and should be back for the end of the feast. The feast will end in an hour; I hope you have a great Halloween"

He took a short look around the room at all the students gazing at him and then sat down.

"Well that was boring" began Pansy Parkinson

"Tell me about it" said Blaise "It wasn't even shocking news that Quirrell was away"

"Would you look at that…?" Draco began looking in the way of Gryffindor table "Neville's got another Remembrall"

The entire Slytherin table turned around looking at the ball that Neville threw it up in the air, notice the Slytherin table was staring at him, and then caught it again. The Remembrall became a cloudy red colour.

"Bet he has forgotten that we were looking" Harry laughed and the rest joined him as they finished their meal. Dessert was being served and Harry was about to dig into some Chocolate Cake when the Great Hall doors burst open, Professor Dumbledore almost jumped off his seat. It was Professor Quirrell and he burst in crying. Pansy grabbed Harry's hand out of fear.

"THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS" He cried "Just thought you ought to know" he slowed and he fainted.

The entire hall went crazy, screaming to get to the door. "SI-LEN-CE" The headmaster said with great dictation. Everyone slowly returned to their seats and Pansy never let go of Harry's hand. Her hand was extremely cold in comparison to Harry. "House Prefects will escort everyone back to their houses' while the Slytherins will remain here until the troll has been dealt with by me and the other staff members"

Snape was beside Harry at this stage and whispered "Don't let him know but make sure Quirrell doesn't leave here". Harry simply nodded and the Professor headed out of the hall.

Pansy was going to ask what it was about but he was suddenly out of his seat, still holding Pansy's hand he dragged her over to the body of Professor Quirrell.

"What are we doing over here?" she asked "Is that what-"

Harry grabbed her mouth. Pointed at Quirrell and then his lips

"I just want to make sure he is alright" Harry said "It wouldn't be a good idea him getting up until Madam Pomfrey gets up"

She nodded realising what he meant and then tried to continue the conversation as usual.

"So, how is Quidditch practice?"

"Really good actually" He smiled "We are going to go against Gryffindor on Monday" today was Friday.

"Well that will be easy; you can easily just rack up the points"

Harry laughed and noticed that Quirrell began to wake up like an animated corpse.

"Are you alright Professor?" Harry asked "You took a hasty hit to the head and I would assume a couple of students tripped over your body"

He tried to get up "Professor" Pansy said "I think it is best that you wait for Madam Pomfrey"

"But I-"He said in frustration

"-Professor, you are waiting" Harry said in confidence "You are in no state, if Madam Pomfrey found out you got up you would be shouted at"

The Professor trying not to blow his cover of shock and awe, Professor Snape was already suspicious enough and if he found out he got up then he was up already.

"So Professor, how did you find out the troll was in the dungeons?" Harry asked confused "We were told that you were with the Ministry?"

"I was but I forgot my quill in the Dungeons when I went into Professor Snape's potions class today" he said taking out quill and ink "I wanted to get it before I went up to the Feast and then I noticed the troll when I was on my way back up the stairs"

"Wait… You are the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher" Pansy asked "Wouldn't a troll be very easy to deal with?"

"Well-llll b-uu-uu-tt I-I-I"

Harry was quite confused with all the stuttering.

"Ssss-orry I-I am st-t-stammmmering un-u-nder all t-t-h-i-sssss p-p-pressure. I-I-I ca-n-n barr-rely rem-ember-"

"It is alright Sir; we can stop with the questions." Harry said "Our curious minds get too curious sometimes isn't that right Pansy?"

She perked her head up as he squeezed her hand just noticing that he was holding it. Just then Daphne and Tracey ran over furious with Pansy.

"What are you two doing all the way over here?" Daphne asked envious of Pansy's position as he took a seat beside Harry on the other side.

"We were just concerned about the Professor's wellbeing" Harry said looking directly at her. Pansy made a smirk at Tracey and Daphne yawning with both her hands to make sure they noticed her hand.

"I'm so tired" Pansy yawned "Can I rest my head on your lap Harry?"

"Sure"

Behind Daphne's and Tracey's smile Pansy could see nothing but envy. As she sat her head of Harry's lap pretending to be tired.

* * *

><p>It felt hours of chatting until Madam Pomfrey finally walked into the room. The other boy's had joined them already and Pansy was still lying down. She called as few of the Senior Students to help her to accompany Professor Quirrell up to the Hospital Wing. The teachers finally came back into the room furious that the troll was actually in the girl's toilets on the first floor. It was very lucky that every student was in the hall at the time otherwise they would have been dead. Professor Snape privately thanked Harry and Pansy for their efforts of detaining Professor Quirrell and awarded them twenty house points. He asked them not to speak a word about it to the other students. Harry explained that he was very eager to get up and how he couldn't seem to tell them how a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher was unable to stop a troll.<p>

Harry received a letter from the Malfoy's:

_Dear Harry,_

_We still haven't gotten any word back from you since we left you at the train station before school started. I hope everything is going great. Please write to us soon. Don't forget you will be staying at our Manor for Christmas!_

_Love, _

_Cousin Narcissa_

That night while everyone else was asleep he got up and decided to send them a letter back explaining everything that happened during the half term. He wanted to make sure no-one else read the letter.

_Dear Cousin Narcissa,_

_Everything is going great. At first I wasn't too sure. We met that Weasley boy on the way to Hogwarts but we quickly showed him where my loyalties lie. Whenever I was sorted into Slytherin house, yay, Professor Dumbledore interrupt the entire sorting to try and stop me from joining them. He complained I stopped the Dark Lord and stuff like that. He then got Hagrid to invite me down to his hut, which I declined and called me to his office. He said the Malfoy's were terrible people and believed that Lucius wasn't under the imperious curse. I told him it wasn't any of his business and it isn't his business what I choose to be. He is extremely interrupting and is trying to get me to join his side all of the time, claiming that my parents fought beside him. I am my own person and I don't care what my parents believe, I am my own person. I got chosen to be a Seeker for the house team; we play on Tuesday against Slytherin._

_Professor McGonagall was terrible during Transfiguration. I achieved the task first try before anyone else and she completely ignored it until Draco pointed it out. She was about to award me ten points to Gryffindor until Pansy pointed out I was in Slytherin. I told her I wasn't my father, no matter who she taught, and that I wouldn't be part of Dumbledore's army or a weapon for him. _

_Earlier today a Troll was in the girls toilets and Professor Quirrell is up to something considering something to do with Nicholas Flamel is hidden in the castle. If you know anything about him will you let me know? _

_I will tell you the lesser important stuff when I get back. Lots of love_

_Cousin Harry_

Whenever he was finished he folded it into his robe pocket. Got into bed and drifted fast asleep. Whenever he got showered in the morning he sent Hedwig to deliver the message with great haste and went back to breakfast. Tracey joined him to deliver the message. She was asking too many questions for him to like which he grew suspicious of. She was a nice girl however and they continued to talk about teachers they loved and hated. Professor Quirrell was definitely the most hated due to his terrible teaching. They both loved the subject but couldn't understand a word he said. He realised just how much in common they actually had.

When they reached the Great Hall she shot a glare to Pansy which Harry for once noticed as he was walking behind her. Pansy noticed this and gave her a strange look in confusion. Harry was a little bit scared of the action she was making.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped in shock "Oh sorry – nothing"

"Were you-"

"-Sorry gotta run!" She rushed away from the Great Hall looking petrified.

Harry rushed over to sit beside Pansy. No sooner had he sat down did she ask a question.

"Hey Harry" She asked innocently "What was that about, she kept signalling to you giving me an odd look"

"I was going to ask you the same question actually, perhaps we will never know"

He started to dig into some sausage sandwiches and egg.

"Whenever we finish do you want to ask her?" She asked cunningly

"Sure" Harry said with his mouth full of bread.

Pansy let out a slight giggle and gave harry a nudge "Oi! Don't eat with your mouth full"

Whenever they finished their food, which Harry rushed to quickly confront her, they got up and started to search for her. She wasn't in the common room, and the day was Sunday so she wasn't at class. Pansy quickly checked the girl's toilets on the way to the Library and she wasn't there. She wasn't in the Library. Upon ending their search after a terrible attempt to find the girl they stood outside in the bright early morning looking at the sun. They heard a gargoyle move from the Headmaster's room and they quickly hid behind a bush together. They noticed that she was walking out of there.

Very slowly she walked out, making sure that no one was looking at her. Pansy covered Harry's mouth when he was about to whisper. Thinking no one was in sight she quickly walked casually back into the doors of the castle. In full confidence that she wasn't there Harry began talking.

"Is she-"Harry was about to ask until he was interrupted

"-Working for Dumbledore?" Pansy finished "I bet she is"

Upon getting up Pansy pretended to trip on a bush and she landed face to face on Harry. Before Harry could get her off she closed her eyes and kissed him embracing him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I really hoped you enjoyed that Chapter. I couldn't think of an ending and then when writing it, it suddenly dawned upon me. Please leave a review even just a short one to say you liked it, it helps me know that everything is going good. I don't have a clue how Harry will react to it but you will definitely see tomorrow. 'Twas love at first sight xD**

**Have a nice night/day.**


	8. Quidditch & Mischief

**Quidditch & Mischief**

**A/N All thanks to JK Rowling for creating the Harry Potter Universe.**

**Please review, follow and favourite. Hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Upon getting up Pansy pretended to trip on a bush and she landed face to face on Harry. Before Harry could get her off she closed her eyes and kissed him embracing him.<em>

Harry was lost for words. It was his first kiss. He opened his eyes, after being star struck, and she pulled away smiling.

"Was that your first kiss?" She asked

Harry looked quite embarrassed "Yes… you?"

"Yes… As a Pure Blood we aren't really allowed to do such things"

"Well, why did we stop?" He smiled and they both leaned in for another kiss. They embraced for around five minutes until they decided to leave and see what Tracey was up to.

She took a hold of Harry's hand and asked "Where did that bitch go to?"

They started to swing along and walked around the school. They got terrible looks on their way through the corridors. They whispered comment like; _why is Harry holding hands with her _and _of course he is going for a pure blood. _People couldn't stop staring at them as they walked to the Library, to the Great Hall; she wasn't even in the common room. They walked up to the astronomy tower and there she was, looking out at the view. Before they were even close to her she started to turn around and walk away. They both agreed to follow where she was going and to ambush her when no one was around.

They didn't walk far until she randomly took a u turn in the middle of the corridor. She look at them "Oh Hi Harry" she glared at their hands

"Oh hey Tracey, didn't see you there" He smiled darkly "I just wanted to know why you were in Dumbledore's office acting suspiciously"

"No reason of your concern"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Pansy snarled "Cough it up, or we will cough it up"

Pansy gestured to her wand as she was a lot more talented that Tracey.

"I'm waiting" Harry glared

"Oh alright, he called me up to talk to me"

"About?" They said in unison.

"He wants me to get to know you" She admitted "I declined; I am not going to spy on a fellow Slytherin"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry questioned

"Well, it is a little bit embarrassing" Tracey said "I want us to be friends" she looked down at their hand holding "But obviously that isn't possible anymore"

"After trying to hedge the question I am definitely not going to trust you know" He said

"Neither" Pansy agreed.

Harry let go of her hand and then gestured it again trying to make Tracey mad. "Shall we go to the library milady?" She took the hand and smiled "Of course". Harry not only wanted to annoy Tracey but he wanted to make sure if he wanted in future to date Pansy that he would accustom to the Pure Blood rules. When they reached the library he decided to read up on it. They were reading and talking about the Parkinson family history when the Granger girl walked up.

"What are you reading then?" She asked nicely.

"Let me just see here" Harry said closing the book "Oh – None of your business"

Pansy laughed "No need to be rude" Hermione said "Just taking an interest"

"That was me being nice" He laughed "This is me being annoyed… Move along mudblood"

Hermione's face went bright red with anger. She wouldn't move. _Bloody Gryffindors_ harry thought, _always have to look like a proud lion_

"I didn't think mudbloods were deaf" Pansy snarled "Didn't you hear him? BEAT IT"

She flinched for a second and continued to stand; a tear was rushing down her cheek.

"Oh poor girl" Harry said indifferently, without any empathy "We better leave her along before Professor McGonagall comes along and saves the day" He grabbed a few books on potions he needed for homework and the other books, checked them out and they went together to the common room to leave them off.

"So" She asked "This is the boy's bedroom" she sat on Harry's bed as he book his books away.

"I know it's not much" He smiled and he dragged her off the bed and back to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"So then…" Malfoy asked after some degree of awkwardness "Are you two like a couple?"<p>

Harry blushed so Pansy answered "Not really, we just love each other's company" She didn't want to tell them that they kissed because that would be a huge embarrassment to the Parkinson family. She had to be courted and slightly older before they started to date. After her father had been voted out as Minister for Magic they were forced to keep a lower profile. Since the Parkinson family was the twenty-eight families that kept Pure-blood traditions, she didn't want to be embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Harry had really mixed feeling when he woke up the next day. Everyone was suspecting that he was dating Pansy and everyone gave him dark glances at every turn he walked. Today was the day that the Slytherin Quidditch team were playing against Gryffindor. He still was feeling very nervous. Everyone in the Slytherin house was wishing him the best of luck as he made his way for breakfast. Those in Gryffindor hoped that he was going to fall of his broom in the first minute. He took a seat beside Pansy and they talked about the match today, until the others came along.<p>

"All set for today Mr Potter" A familiar voice said from behind him. He turned around and Professor Snape was looking down at him

"Yes Professor" He smiled

"Well eat up then!" He exclaimed "We can't have one of our best players malnourished… It is probable that you will get hit by the odd bludger so you need to be ready for it!"

"Yes Professor" as Harry munched at his food.

Snape left and the others laughed and they continued with their breakfast. Flint said that they needed to be on the Quidditch pitch by eleven which gave Harry plenty of time to get ready. Blaise was persistent that if he ate more he would feel better.

"It's just nerves" He said "You will be fine, eat up!"

Harry let out a smile as he munched down almost a full English breakfast. The food at Hogwarts was always really nice. When it was half-nine they all decided to go to the pitch early to have some fun on the brooms. After Harry got his broom from the Dormitories and went to the pitch he saw that the Gryffindors were already up and practising. There captain, Oliver Wood, was very strict when it came to playing the sport. He played goals and they had training sessions every few days rather than the Slytherin's every week policy. As Crabbe and Goyle left to tell Flint about this ordeal, so they could mess them up, they watched them play analysing their strategies.

It wasn't then until their Seeker walked on. It was Angelina Johnson. She was meant to be playing Chaser that year but there was a sudden change since they couldn't find any good Seekers. She was the best out of the lot and still not good.

"OI" Fred Weasley called "What are you doing out here?"

"Yeah" George shouted "We booked the pitch!"

Suddenly Professor Snape, Flint, Crabbe and Goyle walked onto the pitch followed by the rest of the team.

"What seems to be the problem" Professor Snape asked "Surely you can both share the pitch, you will be doing it later why not now?"

"But we explicit-"

"Are you questioning my judgement Mr Wood?" Snape said angrily "That will be twenty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight, my office"

"But sir-"

"But nothing" Snape interrupted "If you can't share the pitch then you can't play on the pitch"

Oliver sighed in defeat "You can take that half then" He hung his head and continued to train.

* * *

><p>It wasn't before long did the crowds turn up to watch the game. As the most popular sport in the magical world the entire school was there cheering their relevant teams on. Most of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students supported the Gryffindors. Snape had to weary of Professor Quirrell in-case he tried to leave to go to the third floor corridor. He never trusted the man.<p>

When it reached five past eleven Madam Hooch arrived on the stadium. Professor Dumbledore didn't bother showing.

"I want a clean, fair game" She said "On your ready? Three…. Two…. One…." And she realised the balls.

The game went off with a massive bang as both teams dashed to get to the Quaffle. As Angelina was playing as Seeker she couldn't use the Quaffle and she just looked out for the snitch but Harry was racing around the pitch impatiently looking for it. After about five minutes into the game Harry had caught eye of the snitch, he rushed towards it only to find that it was just the glow of the Gryffindor banner. _What a very silly mistake,_ he thought.

Angelina was very cautious with Harry's movements wanting to make sure that if he saw the Snitch she would too. It was 40-0 to the Slytherins as the chasers in the Gryffindor team weren't up to scratch without Angelina. Wood was having a hard time concentrating but still a very good keeper. At that moment Harry's broom started to shake and wobble. It was nothing Harry thought as he continued flying. Professor Quirrell thought about Jinxing Harry's broom but instead of trying to kill him he was going to try something else, well his master was going to try something else, so he kept his hold and simply watched the game.

After twenty minutes Harry caught sight of the snitch and Slytherin were climbing the points. As Harry slowly approached the Snitch not wanting to draw attention to Angelina he started to get closer. As soon as she noticed him getting close she dashed off with her broom and Harry began to pick up speed too. Like in practise Harry was thrown a beater and he smacked a bludger right at Angelina's face and she fell down off her broom as he laughed and threw it back. He dived for the Snitch and caught it with his right hand.

"And Harry Potter, after that obvious foul-"said the commentator until Professor McGonagall told him off "-Had caught the snitch. Slytherin wins" he groaned in annoyance. The crowd went wild cheering and calling Harry's name as he did a loop of the pitch holding the snitch for everyone to see. The Gryffindor team hung their heads in shame after an embarrassing defeat and quickly rushed to their changing rooms not wanted to draw attention to themselves.

Slytherin were winning in the Quidditch already and on house points. They were on their way to reaching another house victory.

Harry landed as his friends ran out to greet him. He gave Pansy a hug and she whispered "That was amazing Harry". She smiled and glared at the other girls while the boys congratulated him, shaking his hand.

Harry loved the fame, being so popular with his House mates and being the youngest Quidditch player in over a century. He wasn't just the Boy-Who-Lived, he was going to make a name of his own that all Wizards across the globe would respect. It wasn't long before the Christmas Holidays and before he left to Malfoy Manor he wanted to make sure everyone respected him for what he was.

Professor Quirrell was walking towards him, and the man behind his turban was smiling "O-O-ooh ww-w-wellll d-d-onee Mr P-P-Potter" he stammered "I-I must congratulate you-u o-onnn a most w-w-wonde-rrful victory!"

Harry smiled with respect "Thank-you Professor"

"I-II m-m-u-ust sa-yy I am not reall-lyy a Quid-d-ditch f-f-fan myself but after seeing your a-a-amazinggg g-gaamee I am sure to learn more about the sp-sp-ort. Growing u-up-p I never had a cha-hance to play for the ho-ho-house t-t-team" He couldn't stop stammering and he smiled an awkward funny look. "Why-hy don'-t-t yo-ou c-c-ome u-up tooo my-y office for t-t-ea some e-e-eving"

"That would be nice Professor" Harry smiled and Professor Quirrell walked away.

_That was awkward_, He thought, _why Professor Quirrell has taken such a sudden interest in my life. _Harry liked it however, being popular was going to ultimate goal. He was going to destroy the other teams at Quidditch and they were going to love him for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you had a great time reading the Chapter. Next Chapter he will be going back to Malfoy Manor, unless something sudden happens. It is hard to place their odd relationship together as they are quite young and being a pure-blood would require for him to court her and have permission to date her by their parents. Having a father as an ex-Minister for Magic would be interesting as a challenge. **

**Please review, favourite and follow. Hope you enjoyed it and have a nice evening/day!**


	9. The Dark Lord

**The Dark Lord**

**A/N Please read!**

**Some people have asked me to make the Story a bit more dramatic i.e story changing ideas happening and our 'hero' to overcome challenges. I have decided to change my plans for this chapter, so he won't be going to Malfoy Manor just yet.**

**Thank-you J.K Rowling for this wonderful universe.**

_Thoughts _& _**Parseltongue**_

* * *

><p><em>That was awkward<em>, He thought, _why Professor Quirrell has taken such a sudden interest in my life. _Harry liked it however, being popular was going to ultimate goal. He was going to destroy the other teams at Quidditch and they were going to love him for it.

Harry was wrecked the next morning. Their entire common room was partying well past curfew hours. Harry couldn't sleep, he kept thinking of what Professor Quirrell said. Has he finally caught onto what happened in the Great Hall? When he arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast that morning an owl flew in from the roof to deliver Harry a letter and a little tiny package. It read…

_Dear Harry,_

_You asked me about Nicholas Flamel however I couldn't find anything about him. Lucius wouldn't tell however he told me to give you this Chocolate Frog. I hope you find out what you're looking for soon._

_Cousin Narcissa_

Harry opened the present and smiled. He opened the box. The card he got was Albus Dumbledore; he thought it was just rubbish until he read the back.

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling._

He still couldn't figure out what Nicholas Flamel did, or what he was hiding; only that he was best friends with Dumbledore. After a great potions lesson where he saw Gryffindor's lose points here and there he headed up to Defence Against the Dark Arts. As he couldn't find anything else better to do for the rest of the day at the end of the lesson he told his friends to meet him at the Great Hall and that he would just to talking to Professor Quirrell for a while. He invited him into his office and they began to speak.

There was a short boring talk about Quidditch and for some reason he couldn't help himself telling Quirrell all of his secrets. Quirrell had a certain charm when he wasn't stuttering or stammering to get you to speak a lot. He found out about his kiss with Pansy, his ultimate hatred for his muggle relatives and of course the Headmaster. They talked about his Summer Holiday's and his hatred of the Weasley family and the mudblood Granger.

After a long trail of questioned Harry decided to ask one "Wait sir, why aren't you stuttering"

He looked a bit flustered but prepared for the question "It's only when there is more than two or three people do I stutter, nerves really" Harry obviously never believed him "Nothing ever misses your eyes does it Potter. Not even my constant wearing of my turban" He laughed

A voice came from nowhere "Let me speak to the boy" it coughed and wheezed as if it was weak or sick.

"But Master you are not strong enough"

"I said let me speak to him"

Harry was extremely scared "What is happening?"

"Don't worry Harry everything will be cleared up in a minute, let me just remove my turban"

He slowly turned his turban around and slowly a face revealed itself on the back of his head. Harry jumped off his seat edging to leave the room, when he tried to open it, it wouldn't.

"Mr Potter" It cried "Please sit down"

Harry begrudgingly sat down and tried to feel comfortable. It was impossible. "What are you?"

"See what I have become Harry?"

"Are you, no you can't be" Harry began

"I am in fact Voldemort Mr Potter and I want you to do a task for me…"

"Why should I?"

It laughed slightly "You were definitely meant to be in Slytherin Mr Potter, I could help you. We aren't so different you and I"

"What do you mean?"

"We are both orphans, we both hate muggles. You got yours insane, I killed mine" He began "We don't have to be enemies Mr Potter"

Harry considered it for the moment. Everyone knew Voldemort; everyone feared him, wanted to be him and most importantly wanted, but couldn't, be better than him. He looked into his eyes; he didn't seem like such a bad person he just needed to get a body of his own maybe. Harry smiled he liked leaving him waiting, _the Dark Lord, waiting for Harry Potter_. Not even Dumbledore could do that.

Harry looked up coldly "What do you need me to do?"

He man smiled and stunned the boy.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up five minutes later still in the office of Professor Quirrell.<p>

"What was that for?" He looked up

"We needed to put up a few wards so we wouldn't be disturbed" the voice spoke "Don't even try the door, it only obeys me for now until I tell it to open. Only someone who can speak to snakes can open it Harry, a parseltongue. I am the only one."

Harry got up and walked to the door _**"Open" **_he hissed and he ran for it. Quirrell had his back turned and he bolted down the stairs to the Great Hall. "AFTER HIM YOU FOOL!" He heard the Dark Lord shout.

He arrived at the Great Hall with plenty of speed, Quirrell would have to put his turban back on before he could run after him, his one weakness; being seen. Harry panted as he got to his chair. _Voldemort would never try to be seen here, _he thought, _hopefully_

For some reason, out of his control, he couldn't talk to his friends about anything that just happened. Instead when he was finished he blurted out "I need to go to the Library" without even thinking about it. He was going to be reading on Nicholas Flamel anyway. He immediately without thinking picked up a book from a section he had never been to before.

He immediately flicked to the F section and found Nicholas Flamel's name written clearly.

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure hold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

Harry couldn't believe what he saw, _Immortal_. He had to get to that stone and he had a funny feeling he knew where it was. _It was on the third floor corridor._ He climbed up the steps to it, making sure he wasn't being seen, he stepped into it. The entire floor was dark and the lanterns weren't on. As he walked past they slowly began to light up until he reached the end of the corridor; to a locked door. He slammed against the door but it wouldn't budge. He took out his wand and remembered the spell that Lucius taught him over the summer _alohomora _he said. He heard a clicking noise and he opened the door.

A force beyond his control closed the door _**"I wouldn't do that"**_ The dark lord was standing behind him in. He slowly turned around as he heard him hiss.

"_**But I was going to find the Philosopher's Stone" **_He hissed back almost frightened

"_**If it was that easy I would've had it before now" **_Harry nodded as it made sense _**"Whenever you open those doors you will be brought before a three headed dog"**_

Harry stood their shocked _**"Why would he have one of those"**_

"_**Simply, his paw guards the trap door down. I believe his name is Fluffy but I don't know how to get past him" **_He continued _**"I need you to get Hagrid to tell us"**_

"_**Why should I help you?"**_

"_**I am the Dark Lord!" **_He almost shouted _**"Unless you want to end up like your parents?"**_

Harry nodded in approval

"_**Kneel to me Harry and you will address me by 'My Lord'"**_

"_**And what if I don't?"**_

"_**Then you won't be famous" **_He saw the glint in Harry's eyes **"Yes you want power, for everyone to know your name. If you do this we can work together." **He paused _**"Unless you wish to be known as the boy who died?"**_

Harry nodded and kneeled before him _**"Yes my Lord"**_ he said and then he put the turban back on. "Ok Potter" he said in a normal voice "I didn't get one word of that, nor could I hear it, but you must do what he says"

He got up from his knees and nodded smiling; _he was going to be famous, immortal._ _Where should he begin? _It would have been too suspicious if he started to just go to the hut so he decided he would try and gain peoples trust. He decided to send Hagrid a note.

_Dear Hagrid,_

_If you are still willing I would be grateful for that cup of tea? I never actually got to thank-you for saving me from those muggles. _

_Harry_

His friends for waiting for him in the common room, all of them were sitting talking until Harry showed up. They were more than happy to see him as they were worried about how he left so abruptly and never returned.

"You were in the Library this whole time?" Draco asked "I went over there looking for you but you weren't there…"

Harry paused for a second trying to think of an answer "Well I wasn't there all of the time mate. I did have to hand in my Herbology essay. Have you got it done, because it is due tomorrow?"

Draco rushed down to his dormitory and muttered "shit" and came back with parchment and began writing it. The others laughed at him, they had it done but never handed it in. With the sudden interruption that was Draco he was glad to have been ignored.

* * *

><p>Harry received his letter later that night. He was wondering when Hagrid would finally reply.<p>

_Dear Harry,_

_You are more than welcome to come down to the hut whenever you like for a cup of tea. A thank-you really isn't necessary though I was only doing my job."_

_Hagrid_

It was obvious that Dumbledore was consulted about this considering how late the reply was and Harry was certain that he was going to try and make excuses for not wanting to come back by making Hagrid say something he didn't want to admit. The Slytherin side of Harry was definitely building on him. When he drifted off into sleep in a scorching pain, he heard a voice in his head _"Have you found out yet Mr Potter?" _

"_No, my lord"_ he told the voice "_I will have it with you soon, I need to gain his trust first. Even an oaf like him would realise something was going on if I suddenly took an interest in Fluffy._"

"_You are learning Mr Potter"_ It let out a laugh _"We will soon be the greatest Wizards of all time; I just need to be back to power first"_

"_How will you deal with Snape, he got me to stop you leaving the last time. He will be sure to try and hinder your progression again my lord."_

"_And that is why we need you Mr Potter"_ and he left him. Harry had to do something. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Thanks for all the reviews they are really appreciated! It is with the guidance you guys give me that I am able to improve and bring in tougher challenges like this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please follow the story to automatically find out when the next chapter is and leave a review. Thanks!**


	10. Hagrid's Hut & Revenge

**Hagrid's Hut & Revenge**

**A/N I like to portray Hagrid like JK Rowling doe's so the spelling mistakes are how he speaks…**

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe was made by JK Rowling and all thanks are to her. **

**It has been a week since I started this and I want to thank everyone who has read it, told it to a friend, followed, favourite it, and left a review. THANK YOU**

**_Parseltongue_ & **_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>"<em>And that is why we need you Mr Potter"<em> and he left him. Harry had to do something. He didn't know what to do.

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to help the Dark Lord. There must have been a reason for him to what to kill him that night; all those many years ago. He had a very restless night that night. He kept thinking; _would Lucius know?_

When he got up he went straight to the shower, he was trying to calm himself down with the warm water. He decided that he would go down to Hagrid's Hut today. He didn't know why but he felt a little bit more relaxed from the night before, he had thought it through in his head that whenever he went back to Malfoy Manor all would be solved by asking Lucius; as a previous death eater he was bound to know more. He talked with Pansy while he went to the Great Hall but he never dared to speak about the Philosopher's Stone. It had to be kept a secret otherwise he would be in competition to find it.

His first lesson today was gladly potions and secondly transfiguration, at least he could try and avoid, as much as possible until he saw him next, or until Voldemort got impatient and decided to talk to him in his head which he knew was a possibility. He went to potions peacefully, had a little bit of trouble, as usual, with McGonagall in transfiguration and then told his friends he would be back soon. He took the boring route alone to Hagrid's Hut and knocked four times on the door.

"Well Hello Harry!" Hagrid smiled awkwardly as he opened the door "Well don't just stand there come on in!"

Harry slowly, not wanting to upset the dog that was sitting in the corner, to a chair and tried to look composed. He nodded as Hagrid put on the tea.

"So how is school?"

"It is good thanks" Harry looked around "You call this your… home?"

"Well yeah" He said awkwardly and suspiciously "It's not much but it does the job"

"Hagrid you're barely tall enough to be in it"

Hagrid didn't like it when people tried to say something bad about his living conditions so decided to move off the topic. He handed Harry a cup of tea, which he never touched, and try to engage in conversation.

"Hagrid, why is there a three headed dog on the third floor corridor?"

Hagrid gasped suspiciously "How do you know about Fluffy?"

"That thing had a name?"

"Yeah, it's me pet"

"A pet" Harry laughed and sneakily added "How do you keep that thing tamed?!"

"Well as I say, every animal has its weakness… For example Fluffy you just-"Hagrid stopped "-Well you haven't touched your tea"

Harry was getting excited until Hagrid stopped midway sentence. "It's only because I am really interested in animals Hagrid" Harry lied "I was getting too engrossed into the conversation, you were saying?"

"Oh yeah… Wait a minute, I can't remember"

"We were talking about Fluffy"

"We were?" Hagrid looked suspiciously

"Yeah you mentioned that all animals have a weakness"

"Well actually I can't tell you that one" Hagrid confessed "Dumbledore would kill me if someone knew how to get past that dog"

Harry looked bemused for a minute; his chance of glory was ruined by Hagrid. That he was so close and his chance was ruined. "Hagrid, it is me" Harry tried to laugh it off "I would never repeat it to my closest friend". Harry choose his words carefully just to not lie directly to his face

"You promise"

"Yes, I would never repeat it to my closest friend" _Fingers crossed_

"Well thing about Fluffy is, you play a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep" Hagrid laughed "It is funny how that is isn't it?"

Harry laughed as well. _It couldn't be true, a three headed dog like that. Hagrid is up to something_.

Harry tried to not waste his own time and about five minutes later he decided to make a quick exit. "Sorry I have to leave so early Hagrid, it's just I don't want to miss dinner"

"It's fine Harry!" Hagrid said "Just come back soon, you haven't even drank your tea" He stared at the cup.

He smiled darkly and left.

* * *

><p>He raced up to the castle straight to the Great Hall. Whenever he arrived his friends were sitting talking and he looked up to the staff table at Professor Quirrell. He gave a questioned look and Harry replied with a nod. Quirrell smiled. He ate quickly, it wasn't long until the Holidays and he would be going home very soon.<p>

Pansy asked what he was doing and he replied simply with a "Talking to the Headmaster, he keeps interfering"

Pansy was about to stand up and shout at Dumbledore but Harry simply said "It was nothing bad, although I don't like it but if you stand up he will do it again"

Pansy nodded in agreement "Nasty old toad isn't he"

"Yeah"

Draco turned round and said "Are you coming to Malfoy Manor at Christmas Harry?"

"Yeah" Harry replied "Narcissa said I could"

Draco smiled "Great! More presents!"

_Oh crap_, Harry thought, _what am I going to get Draco and his parents?_

Harry wasn't very good at buying presents for a good reasons; he has never bought presents before and because the best, and only, present he got was a coat hanger from the Dursley's. Hedwig swooped in with a letter for Harry:

_Dear Harry_

_We have sent you this issue of the Daily Prophet; you may want to read it _

_Cousin Narcissa_

Harry unfolded the paper and read the article.

_Dursley's Back Home_

_As the title reads the Dursley's have be cured from their rather odd insanity crisis by one Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts. In a statement he said "Well they were obviously cursed under the imperious curse" Although there is no proof "And he obviously only someone working with the Dark Lord would ever attempt such a spell, there is Deatheaters running rampant trying to bring him back!" _

_This statement made by the Headmaster has absolutely no proof by it. Very soon Albus Dumbledore will be eating his own words when he, ten years behind, finds out He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named shall not come back. A statement by the Minister for Magic said "Well it is obvious that he Headmaster is trying to threaten us and the security of our community. He wants to scare us to give him the position of Minister for Magic and to destroy everything we have built on during these thousands of years"_

A single tear brushed down Harry's cheek as he ran out of the Great Hall. Pansy quickly ran out of him and the others snatched the paper off the ground and read it aloud.

"Harry… hold-up!" She shouted. Harry sobbed "We can get through this"

He turned around and she opened her arms. He pushed into them and sobbed. "HOW COULD THEY" he shouted "THAT BLOODY HEAD-"

She shushed him with her finger "Harry" she whispered "He will hear you"

Professor Quirrell appeared out behind them "Whatt s-s-emmm-s t-t-o b-be t-he-he p-p-probl-e-m"

Harry explained as best as he could about them being set free, the article in the Daily Prophet wasn't exactly the most informative piece of text he ever read, he frowned and escorted Harry alone to his office without Pansy. Quirrell took off his turban and revealed the face, again.

Harry went on his knees and hissed _**"I have been successful, My Lord"**_

"_**Very good Mr Potter; how do I get past that dog"**_

"_**To quote that idiot 'you play a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep'"**_

"_**Interesting, very interesting" **_He hissed _**"You have done well Harry and I am very proud of you" **_Harry smiled _**"Whenever I get the stone you will be able to serve me better, for now you may leave"**_

Harry nodded _**"Thank-you my Lord… I am pleased to serve you"**_ he hissed _**"open"**_ and strolled out.

When taking the steps down to the Great Hall he took two steps at a time, bouncing on one and then the other in a rhythmic pattern. On the stairs down from Professor Quirrell's office he tripped on one of the stairs and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>"-Well, well" He heard as he woke up "Potter has decided to wake up"<p>

It was the sound of the same boys who attacked them those many nights ago. "Where am I?" he asked as his vision blurred as he realised he was somewhere in the castle he had never been to before. He knew he was in the castle because of the constant hooting of owls and he could see Hagrid's hut in the window from across the window. His hands were covered in blood.

"You shouldn't have run from us last time Potter" Seamus snarled "It got us into trouble; we may just have to punish you for that"

Harry felt his wand in his back-pocket; the idiots forgot to take it from him. He wasn't in chains and the only thing stopping him from walking out the door was them. "_My Lord"_ he called in his head.

"_What is it Potter"_

"_Some medalling Gryffindors have kidnapped me"_

"_Summon a snake then and scare them"_

Harry smiled "What are you smiling at Potter?" Dean coughed "Stupid Slytherins"

"_Serpensortia"_ he said pulling out his wand and a snake appeared in front of the boys

"That's useless Potter, it is only a snake" Seamus laughed keeping his distance from the snake.

"_**Attack" **_Harry hissed simply.

The snake moved forward "WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT POTTER?" They ran towards the door "YOUCAN'T BE A PARSLETOUNG"

The snake chased after the boys and slithered along the floor. Harry got up, fixed his clothing and rushed out the door as fast as he could. It was great being able to talk to snakes, so handy. In Defence against the Dark Arts they hadn't actually learned how to attack another directly but Harry had read on to defend himself from these boys since the last time they decided to attack him.

He limped down the corridors down to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey gasped as he came through the doors. His leg was in terrible pain and he lay on one of the beds. One of her assistants had run down to tell Professor Snape what happened. He lay there for ages as Madam Pomfrey looked after him, he couldn't be disturbed there due to only guests being able to be there and other hospital patients.

Snape came bursting through the doors "WHAT HAPPENED TO POTTER?"

"Sorry Sir I didn't see them coming, I was just talking to Professor Quirrell about that piece of news and when I was going back to the Great Hall I think I was attacked. It was the same boys as that previous night you found me"

"It isn't your fault potter those boys though are going to be in trouble"

"Don't worry sir" Harry managed to smile "I got a snake to go after them"

"Wait what?" Snape was curious

"I can speak to snakes, isn't that normal?" Harry looked puzzled pretending to not know

"Emm… Not a common gift Potter" he looked amazed "Only a true Slytherin can speak in Parseltongue, it was a gift common with Salazar Slytherin himself and none other at the time. The only other person I think would have it was the Dark Lord"

Harry just smiled "Well I can"

Snape rushed out the door trying to find the boys, who were probably seeking refuge in Gryffindor tower. When Professor Snape arrived there he would find a snake creeping at the door and the Fat Lady hiding in another painting.

"You are free to leave Mr Potter" Madam Pomfrey smiled "Thanks for coming straight to me"

He nodded, and thanked her greatly.

He fixed his robes, held his head high and opened the doors to the Hospital Wings with both doors. Students were conveniently staring standing outside it and were whispering amongst themselves; _I know a parseltongue and_ _surely he isn't a descendant to Salazar himself?_

Harry smiled as the entire school talked about him, and most importantly slightly afraid of what he might do next. The most recent Parseltongue to walk in Hogwarts was the Dark Lord and they were afraid he was the next one. He headed straight to the Slytherin common rooms smiling. He couldn't get enough of this attention.

* * *

><p>The next few days were quiet as students were heading home on the train. People still continued to stare but they didn't talk about him as much. He boarded the train with his friends and arrived in King's Cross Station not much later. Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for the boys and Pansy was holding his hand. He met her father and let her go with a goodbye. She knew that she would be questioned about that but Lucius was curiously happy about what he saw.<p>

"Hello boys" He said calling them over "We got to get home"

The Weasley family stared over, especially Molly Weasley as they saw Harry Potter walking away with a Malfoy.

"Don't bother" He heard Ron say "He is one of them now, a Parseltongue"

Harry glared at her and she looked away.

She was both furious and curious.

* * *

><p>AN Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review with any feedback. I reply to all reviews in a PM. I love getting feedback, please, please, please send me a message or a review it is really helpful to the story :D. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Follow, Review etc…


	11. The Unexpected Visitor

**The Unexpected Visitor**

**Thanks to JK Rowling for creating the Harry Potter Universe**

_**Parseltongue **_& _Thoughts_

* * *

><p><em>Harry glared at her and she looked away.<em>

_She was both furious and curious._

When they were out of sight; Mr Malfoy brought them all back to Malfoy Manor.

"I am sure you know where your room is Harry?" Narcissa said as Harry tried to bring himself back together "So getting there shouldn't be a problem" She smiled.

Harry was getting used to the feeling of apparition, he still felt slightly dizzy but it wasn't as bad anymore. He nodded and climbed the stairs to take his robes off and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. He was always welcome in Malfoy Manor and he always enjoyed the feeling of being welcome. In the wizarding world he was always welcome whereas with people like this uncle he was never welcome. When Harry was settled in Mr Malfoy called him into his office for a chat. Harry knocked on the door and he said "Enter".

"Oh Harry do take a seat" He smiled and gestured to a chair. When Harry took a seat he began "So how was school?"

"It was great, thank-you" Harry began "There were quite a few issues with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall at the beginning but I made sure that they learned their place"

"Anything you wish to share with me. You know you can trust me and nothing you say, nothing at all, will leave this room". Harry hummed for a moment and Lucius continued "So there is something you wish to tell me?"

"Well kind of…" Harry said "I know that you used to work for the Dark Lord"

"Yes but you know what happened don't you?"

"Yes, yes I know why it is but I wondered if I could share some things with you about him"

"What is it Harry" Lucius was on the edge of his seat "You can trust me"

"Well you know Professor Quirrell's turban?" Harry began "Well his face is kind of… there"

Lucius was taken back for a moment, clearly curious to learn more about it "Has he… spoken to you?" His voice was almost in a whisper to make sure no one was listening

"Well, not only has he been speaking to me but… I am kind of… helping him"

Lucius hummed for a moment. He didn't know what to say. Did he trust him enough to tell him the truth or should be not tell him.

"What is he like?" Lucius asked "Do you like helping him? Are you… willing?"

"He is very persuasive and we share a common interest, I am willing"

Lucius was getting closer to telling him "What is this common interest?"

"Power, a name so well known it is feared and most importantly justice to muggles. After what happened with the Dursley's I know where my loyalties lie"

Lucius flicked his wand and to cast a ward on the room so that anyone standing on the other side of the door couldn't hear him. "I have a confession as well about that Dark Lord" Harry leaned forward very interested in the conversation "I wasn't under the _imperious_ curse"

A switch flicked into Harry's head as he realised that for once Dumbledore was right. Harry simply smiled "Maybe we can help each other?"

Lucius was thinking exactly the same "So what is your plan?"

"You know Nicholas Flamel" Lucius nodded and Harry continued "He created the Philosopher's Stone. It can make you immortal and turn any metal into pure gold. Well it is hiding in the castle"

Lucius smiled "Our Lord is a genius"

Harry nodded and they continued talking about what exactly happened.

* * *

><p>"-So you're a Parseltongue?"<p>

"Yep" Harry smiled "And I have a confession – I kind of kissed Pansy Parkinson"

Lucius stared at him "It's nothing to worry about Harry; her father would love to get favoured by the public again. No better way than for his daughter to date The-Boy-To-Who-Lived"

Harry nodded in agreement, that was most probable "I wondered if we could discuss… pure-blood traditions?"

"I think you should better speak to Narcissa about that" Lucius smiled "She loves talking about girls with Draco and I am sure she would love to speak to you about it too"

Harry began to head for the door "I won't tell Draco, don't worry. This entire conversation stays with us"

Lucius nodded in agreement and thanked him.

* * *

><p>Days had passed by and Harry still had not spoken to Narcissa about pure-blood traditions. The only thing on Harry's mind was Quidditch.<p>

"I still can't believe you made the house team Harry" Narcissa said "What an honourable achievement"

"Narcissa, may I speak to you about a sensitive topic?"

"Of course Harry, you can tell me anything you want!" she smiled and they began to talk.

"I sort-of kissed Pansy Parkinson in my year" Harry said cringing "I just wanted to know more about pure-blood traditions"

"Interesting… Generally we great with handshakes as you see all of the time; if you have a firm handshake than you're obviously a strong character" She continued "Generally men try to court woman. He holds her hand, always pays if they eat out"

Harry nodded at all the information he was given and thanked her "So basically, I need to be a gentleman"

"Exactly" She smiled "So what do you think of Pansy?"

"Well I didn't kiss her, at first, she kissed me totally un-expectantly" He said "We were spying on a girl leaving the Dumbledore's office and she tripped, fell on-top of me and then kissed me"

Narcissa laughed "Sounds like she tripped on purpose"

* * *

><p>Christmas was quite peaceful; it was nice to be away from schedule in Hogwarts. It wasn't until Christmas did anything interesting happen. Harry rushed down to open presents early that morning; Draco called for him to get up so they could open them together. During the up-coming weeks Harry decided to go to Diagon Alley and get the whole Malfoy family presents. Draco got a broom-servicing kit; he got Narcissa a very beautiful, and expensive, ring. Finally he got Lucius a new quick-quotes quill for when he was working and needed to take notes.<p>

When he rushed downstairs with Draco, Draco opened his present from Harry and Harry opened a gift with a mysterious note.

_Your Father left this in my possession before he died.  
>It is time it was returned to you.<br>Use it well._

Harry unwrapped the presents and it revealed a very odd looking cloak. He put it on and Draco almost cried in shock. Harry's body was completely missing.

"Father, come down here quick!" Draco shouted and Mr Malfoy rushed downstairs.

"Oh my Mr Potter!" He gasped "That's an invisibility cloak, who gave it to you?"

"There wasn't a name… It just said use it well"

Lucius hummed for a moment "Well that is what you will do" he said as he slimed cheerfully. He was slightly envious he never had one; they were extremely rare and even more valuable.

Harry opened more presents. The Malfoy family got him a few things. As they considered Harry a Malfoy they gave him one of the family's rings which he was very much grateful for due to its value and sentimental value. He felt accepted and loved. He was also given a more suitable Defence against the Dark Arts books to comply with his significant talent in the subject. He received a peculiar gift from the Weasley Family the note included.

_Dear Harry,_

_During the summer I had decided to knit this piece of clothing for you due to Headmaster Dumbledore telling me you would be in the school. I assumed, like your parents, you would be in Gryffindor but you weren't._

_The Weasley Family_

_How sweet_, Harry thought,_ ignorance is bliss_. Harry opened to find an emerald green jumper. _At least it matches my eyes. _He also found a box of homemade fudge, which he was grateful for, it tasted delicious. The Dursley's had sent him a fifty pence coin and Hagrid sent him a wooden flute.

"Harry?" Draco asked pointing to the fifty pence piece "What is that?"

"Muggle money, it's worth nothing" He gave the coin to Draco "You can have it"

Draco took the coin and thanked him. "What time will the Parkinson family be arriving father?"

Harry glared at him "They're coming here?"

"Yes, they will be here in a few hours" Lucius smiled "Perseus wanted to see you Mr Potter"

"Yes" Narcissa continued "He has been wanted to see you ever since he saw you leave the train with his daughter, don't think he didn't see you"

Harry was a little bit frightened by the prospect but very keen on seeing an ex-Minister for Magic.

* * *

><p>Five minutes prior to him arriving he felt extremely anxious; his nerves were getting to the better of him. He watched as the clocks in the Manor chimed half-two and nothing. Nothing happened. He waited a few more minutes and when they never arrived he went upstairs to get his potions book as it was far too cold outside to fly a broomstick. When he rushed back downstairs he noticed that they had arrived just as he left.<p>

"Oh Mr Potter" Mr Parkinson said "It is great to see you" stretching out his hand.

Harry shook it with great fervour and said "It is great to see you Mr Parkinson. I am extremely interested in your work"

"Why thank-you Harry, please call me Perseus. Politics is a hard life"

At that moment Pansy came rushing over from the dining area and gave Harry a hug. "It's great to see you Harry" she smiled.

"It is great to see you too Pansy" he laughed "How was your Christmas?"

"Oh that reminds me" She rushed into the other room and came back with a gift in hand.

"Thank-you so much, I didn't get you anything – Sorry – I didn't realise you were going to be here!" Harry nodded to Lucius "They neglected to tell me"

"Its fine, you can owe me a favour, agreed?" She pushed the gift towards him "Open it"

"Agreed"

He opened the present and found inside to be a Wizards Chess Set. "I love it, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, but you owe me one, whenever I ask you must comply!" She noted making sure it was clear.

* * *

><p>Dinner was quite silent. Pansy insisted that she got her own way, as usual, and got to sit beside Harry which was a little bit uncomfortable considering what Narcissa had previously said about the traditions that had to be upheld within pureblood dating. When it got to the time where Draco insisted they played chess, Harry wasn't very good (he had never played it before), he lost all three times. Draco enjoyed victory, but he nearly won the third time.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the Holiday had been uneventful. When they arrived back at Hogwarts they were welcomed by a feast. Professor Snape was limping and Professor Quirrell gave Harry a glare that said <em>I need to speak to you.<em> He looked furious as if his planned never went to how he expected it to.

Harry left the Great Hall realising this and met him outside where they went to his office together. Harry was extremely anxious the entire time, his heart was pounding and then he took off his turban.

"_**Our plan has failed Mr Potter" **_The Dark Lord said

"_**Nothing could have gone wrong my lord" **_Harry was worried, he didn't know what could have gone wrong _**"I figured out how the dogs worked"**_

"_**Yes, but there is one problem" **_He said furiously _**"That blasted idiot told the Headmaster you knew and before you can reach the dog you have to get a password by a portrait which only the Headmaster knows"**_

"_**What will we go, my Lord?"**_ Harry asked nervously

"_**Leave it to me, in the meantime I will tell work out something for you to do later"**_

"_**Thank-you my Lord"**_ He said and left

* * *

><p><strong>NA Sorry for the late update, it has been a busy day! Hope you had a good time reading it. Please review, follow and favourite! Thanks!**


	12. Mirror of Erised

**Mirror of Erised**

**J.K Rowling created the Harry Potter universe and all thanks are to her. Thank-you!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Leave it to me, in the meantime I will tell work out something for you to do later"<strong>_

"_**Thank-you my Lord"**_ _He said and left_

Harry was restless that night, the bed was nothing in comparison to that of Malfoy Manor and the constant noise of Crabbe and Goyle snoring didn't help it. Harry mostly read into his new Defence against the Dark Arts book that he got for Christmas and only went to sleep when his body was crying for sleep. After a very short sleep his roommates were shouting for him to get up which Harry was very reluctant to do. Harry couldn't explain to the other boys why he was so restless, he couldn't even realise it himself. _It's just what happened with the Dark Lord, _Harry thought.

He dragged his feet along to the showers, he knew that a good warm shower would instantly wake him up, and it did. He proceeded to the Great Hall and he had some minor complications. Firstly, people were starting to ignore him, which Harry never liked, and secondly Tracey was continually staring at him. He went over to take his normal seat beside Pansy but Tracey was in his seat and he couldn't be bothered to get her to move up. Pansy looked annoyed with her because she wouldn't move but he decided to just sit beside Daphne on the other side of the table which Daphne was smiling about.

"How was your first night back at Hogwarts Harry?" Daphne asked curiously

"Terrible" Harry began "I couldn't sleep" he began to yawn and moan.

They had potions first class, because it was a Monday, and after eating as much food and he wanted he proceeded to head to the dungeons. Professor Snape was in a terrible mood as well and he made it his business to pick on some of the Gryffindors, especially the Weasley.

"Where would I find Bezoar Weasley?"

"I-I-I I don't know sir" He said after a brief pause.

"Evidently" Snape snarled "That's twenty points from Gryffindor"

"But sir-"

"Thirty and detention with me tonight Weasley" The Slytherins began to laugh "Mr Potter?"

"That's easy sir. It is found in the stomach of a goat. It is in the first chapter of our book, you asked us that question at the start of the year" Harry began gloating

"Yes Mr Potter indeed I did, yet this waste of space still hasn't learned it" Snape began to get angry "That's ten points to Slytherin"

The rest of the lesson pretty much continued to same way. The only thing he didn't like about Mondays was the stuttering Professor Quirrell in DADA which was going to be hell annoying. He was also anxious about what would happen with the Dark Lord as he is always present when Quirrell was around. Mid-way through his lesson he couldn't but fall asleep and yet the Professor didn't seem to notice because everyone else was doing so.

"_**Mr Potter"**_ he heard a voice call in his dream _**"The painting is gone, but in its place at the bottom of the Chamber is the Mirror of Erised but I cannot seem to get to it"**_

"_**What do you need me to do My Lord?"**_

"_**Find a way past it"**_

"_**Yes my Lord"**_

He woke up being shaken by his DADA partner Pansy as it was the end of class. Professor Quirrell was gone and the class seemed to be empty apart from them.

"What has gotten into you?" She laughed "Sleeping in classes, what a rebel"

Harry laughed as Pansy stretched out her hand to help him get up and they walked together to dinner.

* * *

><p>Harry and Pansy took their seats beside each other, Pansy made sure Tracey didn't stop her this time, and they tucked into their food. They still got a few glances talking to each other, mostly from the Gryffindor table. They were up to something. The Granger girl got up and proceeded to their table.<p>

The Granger girl who was walking to their table stopped beside Harry and said "Hello Harry!"

Harry made no effort to look at her and grunted "What do you want?"

"Professor Dumbledore told me to give you this" She handed him the note

Pansy got up "LEAVE MUDBLOOD"

She ran away sobbing, Harry thought it wasn't necessary but didn't think anything about it. He opened the letter

_I need to see you tonight Mr Potter, seven o'clock my office. The password is the same as the start of the year._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

"Great" Harry said annoyed

"What is it Harry?" Blaise asked

"He wanted to talk to me again; it seems he still hasn't got my message from the last time"

The Slytherins laughed and Harry made his way to the Library too look up on this mirror. If he was unsuccessful he would at least be able to divulge some secrets from Dumbledore. He began searching in some particular books and couldn't find anything. He doubted that he would be able to find something if it wasn't in the restricted section.

He walked up to Madam Pince and asked her "Would you have any books on the Mirror of Erised?"

She looked befuddled at him asking this question curious to know his interest in the topic "Why do you ask Mr Potter?"

"I was reading up about this rare object called the Philosopher's Stone" He began "You see I have always been interested in Alchemy and then I heard about this Alchemist known as Nicholas Flamel" She looked extremely worried about how he knew this "I was then curious about similar things and I noticed the Mirror of Erised and I wanted to find out more about it"

She looked very keen on helping him "Sorry Mr Potter, but I don't believe we have anything that is available here for students. Only in the restricted section would you know more about those sorts of magical items"

"Is there any way I would be able to gain access to this sort of information?"

She didn't wanted to tell him honestly "Not for first years, usually we will allow a few NEWT students whom have explicit permission from their teachers would we allow such an exception"

Harry didn't looked pleased "Thanks for your help anyway"_ time to get out the invisibility cloak then_, he thought.

* * *

><p>After idling by the Library until seven, he decided to go to the Headmasters office. He reached the Gargoyle and said <em>"Acid Pops"<em>. The made his way up to the office and knocked four times "Enter" he said.

His room was very expansive. The Headmaster was sitting at the top of the office, beside a red and gold Phoenix, the same colours as Gryffindor house. Harry didn't recognise what it was; it looked like an odd bird. A few creep out of their places on his shelves and he noticed the sorting hat looking down at him, he gave it and nod and the sorting hat grunted. The walls were draped in the colours of Gryffindor and the room was very expansive.

"Hello Mr Potter" He gestured to a seat in front of him "Don't stand there, take a seat"

Harry forced a smile at the Headmaster and took a seat "You required my attendance Headmaster?"

He paused for a moment before continuing "I have had a little word with Professor McGonagall about your attitude in class regarding the issue about her incident of Gryffindor House. Please don't be distraught or rude to the teachers, they are here for your benefit and she did apologise"

Harry became a little annoyed "I didn't start it Headmaster, she ignored by great achievement when I managed to turn a match into a needle first. It got infuriating when she turned to her golden pupil, Granger, to make sure her house doesn't look inferior which we both know is correct"

"You're forgetting something Mr Potter, I was in Gryffindor" The Headmaster corrected

"I thought it was evident you were in Gryffindor. Your bird, this room and your favouritism to that house, I haven't forgotten the incident you pulled at the start of the year" said Harry, who was extremely annoyed was anxious to get up of his seat

"Harry we both know, you are suited for Gryffindor"

"_He lies" _Said a whisper in the room.

Harry turned around and noticed the sorting hat perking up to talk. The brownish figure was perked up staring at the men from his invisible eyes. Harry couldn't for the life of him figure out how it talked. It had a crease in the fabric were you could see its mouth move but he couldn't work out how it had the power to speak._ He original founders were great,_ he thought.

"_If he was to join Gryffindor he would be able to do something very specific in regards to the hat, and I never lie Headmaster" _It grunted

Dumbledore looked distraught and defeated by the cleverness of the sorting hat. "Let us test your theory then?"

"What are you talking about Professor" Harry asked curiously

"Only a true Gryffindor can pull Godric Gryffindors sword from the hat" He proceeded to get up and took the hat off its place in the room. He sat it on his desk in front of Harry "Go on try it"

"Not this again" Harry moaned and he picked up the hat, nothing happened.

"_See Dumbledore; I am never wrong" _

"This cannot be right!" He shouted "His parents-"

"_-We both know it doesn't work like that" _He wheezed _"What about Sirius Black?"_

Dumbledore grunted unhappily, he knew he was defeated. He placed the hat back on its shelf and flicked his wand with a silencing charm which Harry didn't realise what he did until the Hat tried to talk and no words could be heard.

"So Mr Potter" He said "I have decided that I am going to try a little test"

"What is this test sir? I have already failed the requirements to be a Gryffindor"

"That is the Hats requirements" He said sneakily "I want to move you to Gryffindor temporarily-"

"-YOU CAN'T" Harry shouted making the Headmaster jump off his seat "THIS IS MY LIFE AND YOU WILL NOT TURN ME INTO A WEAPON!"

"Harry I never tried to-"

"-I see the game you're playing Headmaster and I refuse"

The Headmaster chose his words carefully "You cannot refuse my orders"

"Actually I can" Harry laughed cheekily "You wouldn't want to lose your job? I wouldn't want to let slip about what lies on the third corridor"

Dumbledore was distraught, completely taken back "What do you know?"

"How about you retract your plans, and tell me of the Mirror of Erised" Harry added "And I _might_ tell you my information"

The Headmaster looked distraught. He didn't know what to say. How could this boy know so much? Dumbledore sat on his seat staring into the distance wondering if he should tell him about the mirror. He hasn't stayed for the Holidays so he probably didn't know that the mirror was in there, he was only in there for a night… unless he decided to use his invisibility cloak. He wondered if it was a mistake in giving his the cloak and if he did sneak out last night, wouldn't he have gotten it… unless he planned to use it.

"Ok Mr Potter" The Headmaster began "I will not force you into Gryffindor house and I will tell you of the Mirror of Erised"

Harry smiled in victory; he loved his choice of words. He nodded allowing the Headmaster to continue.

"The Mirror is a very exceptional piece of magic which was found to be here many years ago. It tells us the deepest desire of our hearts which drive many men mad" He said "Of course it was probable that it isn't possible for all these wishes to come true and people have wasted their lives away looking at the mirror. It does no good"

"Where is its location now Headmaster?"

"It's simple isn't it?" Dumbledore looked up "It's guarding the stone"

"What stone professor?" Harry pretended to act dumb

"You don't know do you?" Dumbledore laughed "You just wanted to know what the mirror did… very funny Mr Potter. You must have found it before it was moved."

"What stone professor?" Harry persisted

"It's nothing boy, you can go along to your dormitories now. It's very late"

"Are you saying its hiding something, on the third floor corridor?" He questioned

"Now that dear boy is something that you really shouldn't be meddling in"

"But I want to know Professor"

The Headmaster stared down at him annoyed "You may leave Mr Potter"

With that he could leave without the Headmaster suspecting anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**I hope you all enjoyed that Chapter. The girls are back from their Holiday's fighting over Harry again! Please leave a review, follow and favourite the story… THANKS to all that have already its great and amazing to have such great feedback.**

**Don't forget to look at my new story The Choice. Which features another Dark Harry. Click on my profile!**


	13. Finale

**Finale**

**I have decided to write a new Fanfiction which will go out in alternation with this story. If you haven't already you should read my other fanfiction by clicking on my profile; there are currently two chapters of 'The Choice'.**

**Thanks to JK Rowling for creating the Harry Potter series'**

**THIS IS THE END OF THIS BOOK THE NEXT WILL BE HERE MONDAY!**

_**Parseltongue**_ & _Thoughts_

* * *

><p><em>With that he could leave without the Headmaster suspecting anything.<em>

Dumbledore was extremely gullible when it came to Harry. He never suspected that a boy his age, and with his family history, could home to accomplish such a thing. So clearly he didn't think. It was hearing the end of the year until Voldemort was starting to get a little bit impatient with Harry. Nothing in the Library, that he could find, would possibly help him anymore. Whenever Professor Quirrell tried to reach the stone the only thing that he could see was presenting the stone to his master; it was extremely frustrating.

Harry was beginning to click the pieces of the puzzle together because the Mirror obviously was what would give you the stone, but on what purpose? Voldemort had enough and he decided that this time Harry was going to go down with him.

They opened the door to find the three-headed dog but Quirrell, in a flick of his wand, made the harp in the corner of the room play a lullaby which softly made them sleep. When they jumped down the trap door they were accompanied by Devil Snare. It started to twist and twirl around Harry, as he went down first. This time he lit a fire, like they were taught in Herbology, and the plant immediately retracted from the bodies of the men and left a gap for them to law into.

They then entered a room full of keys and a broom in the middle. Harry was about to grab one of the brooms when Quirrell dispelled the keys, took the broken one with the missing wing, and slotted it into the door before making the keys move again, in-case they were being followed.

This time they had to play a game of chess, it was quite boring however because of Voldemort's childhood was playing chess constantly; it was the only game they had in the Orphanage that wasn't broken. He played for about fifteen minutes until he finally won the game and dragged Harry into the next room. They walked into the middle of the room where there were potions and then a fire covered the room; one colour guarding the entrance the other guarding the exit. Harry went to pick up the piece of parchment which included the instructions but Quirrell handed him the smallest bottle and got him to drink it.

"_**There is only enough for one"**_ Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue _**"Go to the mirror, try get the stone, and then come back"**_

"_**Yes my Lord" **_Harry replied in strict obedience

He drank the liquid, which made him extremely cold and he stepped through the fire with ease. The feeling left him as soon as he stepped through it and he entered the next room which was quite small. In the middle stood a mirror which had a delicate transcript at the top of it. He stood up at the front of the mirror and he saw boy staring back at him. He saw his parents and most importantly he saw thousands of people behind him cheering him and applauding him.

He then noticed himself putting the Philosopher's Stone in his pocket and a hand pointing to an alternative exit. Reached into his right pocket and saw the stone sitting there in his pocket and then he saw a reflection in the mirror.

"Surprised to see you here Mr Potter" said the Headmaster

"Professor" He exclaimed "So glad you're here he-"

"-It's ok Harry, I have stopped Professor Quirrell from causing any more damage" He said "Why did you willingly ask me about the Mirror then Harry?"

"I don't know sir" He lied "It just seemed to happen"

_Imperious Curse_, thought Dumbledore, _and then he probably removed his memory_. "Why did he force me to do it?"

"Long story, not one I shall bore you with" He said "Give me the stone please Mr Potter so I can destroy it"

Unwillingly Harry, holding pure power, walked towards the Professor and handed him the stone. The Professor smiled at him and he forced a smile back. They walked up the stairs in silence because Dumbledore refused to answer any questions to it. When they finally got out of the third floor corridor Harry had to ask him a question.

"May I ask a question Professor?" Harry asked

"That itself if a question Harry" He giggled "I will allow you to ask another though"

"How did you know I was there?"

"I noticed Professor Quirrell acting strangely and when I noticed him bringing you to the third floor corridor I had to follow, keeping a distance. I then defeated him in a duel and he was destroyed along with the man on the back of his head"

"What man?"

"Nothing for you to worry about Harry" He laughed "I am sure you would like to return to your dormitories promptly the end of year feast will be tomorrow"

* * *

><p>They were in the middle of the Great Hall and the room was covered in Slytherin Banners. They exclaimed that Slytherin had won the House Cup. Harry's Quidditch team had won a flawless victory and easily picked up that Cup as well. They all smiled at the Gryffindor's laughing at the other houses' about how they won.<p>

"Congratulations to Slytherin for winning the House Cup with a massive five hundred points!"

The entire Slytherin table shouted in praise while the other houses' sat with sulked faces'. Professor Snape stood up immediately and applauded all of the students. The Defence against the Dark Arts chair was completely empty because of Quirrell unfortunately being destroyed when he attempted to kill Dumbledore.

"Just a few announcements before we saw goodbye to the end of the school year. Next year the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom will be moved back to its original position in the Third Floor Corridor" He continued "All second year students will be given a permission slip during the summer, which must be signed by your parent or guardian, so that you can visit Hogsmeade. Have a wonderful summer"

They ate into their food and they started to head to their dormitories.

* * *

><p>On the way to the train Pansy couldn't stop hugging Harry "You promise to write to me during the summer? I will be visiting Malfoy Manor and if you don't write to me when I visit you're dead meat!"<p>

"I promise, I promise" He smiled trying to shrug her off. He held her hand running down to the train trying to catch up with the others who went early to get a good compartment.

"What are your plans for the summer Harry?" Pansy asked him when they reached the compartment

"I am not sure really" He replied "I will probably read up on a few books and when our school lists come I will read up on them."

"What about Quidditch?" Draco asked

"Oh yeah-Forgot about that" He said "I also want to see what the Ministry is like"

"That will be good" Daphne said "You could probably go with Lucius on one of the days"

With that they were interrupted by a knock on the door and an old lady walking past "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Harry took out a few coins and bought a few sweets. He loved 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans' and some 'Chocolate Frogs'.

When they arrived at the train station he saw Pansy's father and made it his business to say hello and then he reached Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello boys, how was school?" He asked

"Great, I will tell you when we get home" He said hinting with an unhappy face

"OK then" He tried to smile

And they walked home.

* * *

><p><span><strong>This will be the end of this book. I realise now that it was quite short but the next one will be a lot longer. The second book will probably begin Monday. Until then there will be will be frequent Chapters of The Choice.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and I will post a chapter on this book to notify everyone when Book 2 is out so FOLLOW! :D And of better quality than this**

**Thanks!**

**Sorry it was a little short I promise the next one will be a lot longer. There was nothing left to explore. **


	14. First Chapter of New Story Added!

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongHello all Slytherin Potter Fans! /strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"br span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongThe second book has been released and should be viewable on my profile in a minute or two - there may be some lag with the website. ENJOY/strong/span!/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongHave a nice dayevening!/strong/em/span/p 


End file.
